We Could Be Heroes II: Heroes Come Back
by Blitch
Summary: Who's on the good side, who's really on the bad? Why does everyone want the lock and key? Will the broken lovers ever be united? Discover the truth as your favourite heroes make a come back. DARK and DELICIOUS.
1. Chapter 1

A sequel to We Could Be Heroes. A smexy fic on faith, hope, love and revenge. Will the good prevail?

Main Pairing: surprise surprise.. IchiHime!

Side pairings: IshiNemu, GinRan, RenKia, GrimmNel.

This fic of mine is as original as it gets. And as a standard disclaimer, I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Heroes Come Back

Chapter 1

Scene 1

Once upon a time, the land of the rising sun was made up of two kingdoms – Kuchiki and Shihouin.

When the national treasures were discovered, the two kingdoms decided to bury it underground, to save it for their future generations.

To ensure that nobody could flounder with the fortune, the two kingdoms decided to make a lock and a key. Each kingdom would safe-keep one. Without one, the other can't be utilised.

Due to the dispute between the two Kingdoms, the lock and the key were buried away and hidden from each other, to ensure that the other party never lay their hands on it. While each kingdom sent spies and tried all tactics to hunt for the other part. On the surface the two kingdom were friends, but that was just... on the surface. It wasn't much later when the era of the kingdoms extinct - Corruption and greed ended the glorious days of the kingdom.

Soon after the fall of the kingdoms, the land was divided into five main districts, in order of the strongest to the weakest:

- The Northern district ruled by the Aizen Clan, also inhabited Kurosaki Clan

- The Eastern district ruled by the Shihouin Clan, also inhabited Ishida Clan

- The Western district ruled and inhabited by the Kuchiki Clan

- The Central district ruled by the Mayuri Clan and inhabited some minorities

- The Southern district, which was the smallest, was ruled by the Inoue Clan

The Aizens and Kurosaki from the North, had betrayed their Ishida allies, only to crush and conquer the East, where Shihouins was exterminated, while the Ishida clan fled to the hidden woods far north. However, the Kurosaki head was also lost during the war. Aizen Sousuke took it upon himself to adopt his nephew, the Kurosaki heir, and trained him to become the new leader. Years later, they attacked the Inoues of the South.

Presently, only three main districts remained. The three "big brothers" were Kuchiki the wealthiest village in the west; Mayuri the village most developed in science in the central; and last but not least, the strongest and largest Aizen in the North. The three big brothers had a truce to stay on cordial grounds to rule their land independently.

Yet as decades gone by, there were those who were still hunting for the lock and the key. Those who believed that with the lock and key, they would be the most powerful and the richest for all eternity.

The lock was a clear white map made from the finest animal skin. It was as thin as paper yet as durable as diamond, one that would survive the test of fire and water. Rumour has it that the descendants of the Kuchiki kingdom held it, but it was known as The Scroll, and only few knew about its existence and even fewer knew about its power.

The key was... well, no one know what the key was, but it was known as the Red Scarlet passed on to the Shihouin descendants in the East. Rumor has it that, the key was passed on to the Inoue clan for safe keeping when the coup led by Aizen Clan had conquered Eastern.

It was natural that Aizen decided to launch the attack on Inoue Clan, for one - Inoue Clan was more peace-loving and small and not combat trained, secondly and perhaps the actual motive was that the Aizen Clan advisor believed that the Inoues were the safe-keepers of the key and possibly the lock.

However, the Aizens found nothing when Inoue Clan was eventually exterminated - except for the auburn haired sister of the last clan leader.

* * *

Scene 2

"The attack plans should be put on hold. Although he is now an easy target, he's not our ultimate prey." A powerful feminine voice came from a hooded figure.

"He is clearly not himself anymore." The dark blue haired man ran a hand through his silky hair. "We need to find a way to save him and bring him to our side! Your grace, what news has the elder council gathered?"

"Your father, along with my husband and I are trying our very best, but we're far from creating a cure." Changing her voice to a more authoritative one, she stepped closer to the younger man "The best and quickest way, is to find the source. If we know the root of the evil, only then can we proceed to counter it."

"I have no doubt _who_ you're referring to by the source." The sorrow was clear in his calm voice. He didn't want things to boil down to _that_. But they knew who they had to look for in order to proceed, and that person was their least of favorites.

"I hope I don't have to remind you not to put your personal emotions in this matter. What we're talking about is far more urgent and important. We're counting on you."

He knew she was right. He couldn't stand aside and do nothing when his nakama was in danger, when his nakama was a danger to the ones around him. Although it would put his relationship with his lover at risk, he had to do what was right, before personal selfish reasons. If he were to swap positions with his nakama, he'd do the same.

"I understand, your grace."

"We need to find _her_ too, she's the only trace for the Red Scarlet."

Uryuu bowed to the hooded woman and took off from the woods.

* * *

Scene 3

Two men sat on the leopard-print couch in the West Wing boutique styled suite.

"Have you located her?"

"Yes, Sir. Uluqiorra's on it."

"Good job." The man nodded, "What about him? How is he doing?"

"He's still suffering from the… symptoms. I'll lead him there after the wedding, Aizen-sama."

"Good, we will get rid of two birds with one stone."

_Then all power and glory shall be mine._

The knock on the door signaled the arrival of their special guests.

Halibel brought a bottle of whisky to refill the glasses of the dark haired senior advisor of Aizen clan and the silver haired chief commander. The latter took this as his cue to leave and excused himself.

The other guests began their little performance… Mila-Rose sat on the adjacent couch behind Apache, cupping her breasts from behind. The latter with stylish bob threw her head back as she moaned breathlessly, and dug her hands into the long sleek hair of Sun-Sun knelt in front of her, sucking at her clitoris.

Smirking and grinning wolfishly as the scene unfold before the hungry brown eyes, he let a half-naked Halibel straddle him and proceeded to do a lap dance for him.

These guests were victims of misfortune. When they were but minors, they were either captured, or traded in. Although they were given decent shelter and food and jobs – but he also drugged them and made them his sex slaves. As years went by, they became loyal to Aizen Sousuke.

"Mmmhh.. Aizen-sama!" Halibel lifted her breasts to him, begging for his attention. "Play with me!"

_What did she think he'd say?_

He kissed the busty girl deeply while squeezing her oversized breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples from time to time, as she grinded her hips over his. Ripping off her bright yellow thong, he shoved his thick manhood into her.

"Yes Kami! Fuck me!"

Roughly, he cupped her ass and slammed her down on his manhood swiftly while diligently sucking on her tight pearls. Not long after they came and quickly switched positions. This time the three other girls could join in the fun.

Mila-Rose and Apache stood on each sides of Sun-sun as they went down side by side on their hands and knees. Sousuke loved doggy-style, and these girls were ready to be fucked like bitches. Kneeling down behind Sun-sun, he started teasing Mila-Rose with his left hand, and Apache with his right hand. Their moans and pleas made him hardened instantly, he rammed his erection into Sun-sun and he shoved his fingers into the other two girls. Halibel sat behind him, licking his ass while playing with his balls and pleasuring herself.

He'd be damned if someone charged him for these unethical offences, but being in his position he used bribery to ensure his safety. Besides, if he was to be charge with any crime, this wasn't as serious as the rest he had committed… if anyone ever finds out.

* * *

Scene 4

Meanwhile in the Kuchiki Manor, the red haired general finally returned from his mission in the Central village after two long months.

Kneeling in front of his leader, Renji raised his hands to present a white scroll.

"It looks exactly the same. Ingenius, as expected of Mayuri." The handsome black haired leader nodded approvingly as he examined the replica of the lock.

"Mn, rise."

"Kuchiki-sama, I am certain that the Red Scarlet is not with the Mayuri Clan."

_And that leaves us with one place._

"As agreed, I'll let you marry Rukia... if she agrees to it." Once those words reached his ears, he was overjoyed.

"Thank you! Thank you Kuchiki-sama!" he bowed his head again and again, not believing his ears.

"But Senna will be marrying Aizen Ichigo."

The red head froze as he stared at his leader in shock. "But Kuchiki-sama, if the wedding proceeds, we would have to handover the scroll."

"Why did you think you brought _this_ back for? If we cancel the wedding, we'd have to compensate them in return – no doubt they will demand for the scroll. It's a lose-lose situation. But if my daughter is there, she'd be able to steal the Red Scarlet. While all they have is but a replica of the scroll."

The Kuchiki leader explained with finality. He never really trusted the Aizens. The only way to have the upper hand by securing the key before the other party finds the lock.

* * *

Scene 5

_H-how?_

_How dare she? _

_How could she?_

Heavy and hoarse breathing sounded from the wall behind the vacant room of an auburn hair beauty. Closing his overly-long calloused fingers around the flower-shaped hairclips, long unruly pure orange mane flowed from his crown to his rough muscled back.

_You monster… I hate you!_

His heart winced at her voice that appeared in his head. The suffocating feeling bugged him on a daily basis, it was guilt for what he did to the poor girl when she was held captive... guilt for destroying her village and taking the life of her brother.

_Chuckling evilly, he turned the trembling girl around, back facing him and bent her over on her dressing table. She was naked, roughly stripped by the eagerness of his hands._

_"No! Please don't."_

_He kissed the side of her luscious neck as his hands reached out to squeeze her large round mounds._

"_Damn... I love your tits."_

_He groaned between his heated kisses on her shoulder. Pushing her breasts together roughly, molding them, he managed to reap a moan from her._

_"You say no, but your body is begging for more." he laughed arrogantly as she placed her hands on the dressing table mirror to support herself._

_She felt his very excited manhood poking at her behind as he continued kissing and licking her ear lobes, his hot breath caressing her ear as he whispered in a husky tone, sending shivers from her ear to her spine._

_"Open your eyes, look."_

_She screwed her eyes shut but he tugged her long mane, forcing her to face upwards and her eyes to open. Facing the mirror in shame, she avoided eye contact - But she was staring at their naked bodies, the sight only made her wetter._

_With both hands on her hips, he plunged into her. He couldn't control his moans as he dwelled in the unbelievable sensation of her warm tight heat wrapping around his manhood each time he thrust deeper in her. It only took him one night, (albeit a full night of multiple rounds) to know everything about her body. Pinching and twisting her nipples roughly, he wildly bucked his hips._

_Her mind was screaming __no more,__ but her body was screaming for __more__._

_"Look at yourself... You love it when I fuck you like this."_

_"I-it's... n-not... tr-ue..." she panted, tearing rushing out, ashamed of the truth in his claim._

_He held her hips firmly while he bucked his hips, leaving bruises on her creamy skin. She continued to sob in shame. He slowed his pace down to take a good look at her form in the mirror, her eyes were downcast on the table where her hands were rested, supporting herself... her large heavy mounds dancing with each thrust of his hips against hers, her tight nipples stood tout and proud. It aroused him further as a sense of possessiveness surged in him, wanting to mark her as his... __forever__ his._

_"No more..." she pleaded in sorrow. _

_"Look at me!" he tugged her hair so her head tilt backwards, her teary grey eyes meeting his dark hooded ones. "Don't deny you like this, you horny bitch!"_

_Her tits swayed back and forth hypnotically, and he reached one hand to roll her nipple, pleased to hear mewls escaping her mouth._

_Not longer later, he felt her muscle tensing. The way her warm wet moist covered his entire shaft, pulling him deeper, was bringing him closer to release. But he wasn't going to just yet... he was going to take his time. She was there for his pleasure anyway._

_Reluctantly pulling himself out as he felt her walls tightened around him, he rested his chin on her shoulders._

_"Your pussy... is so fucking tight," he murmured harshly to her along with other dirty nothings in her ear, chewing and nipping her earlobe as he teased her wet folds with his cock._

_His crude words made her cry more as she whimpered in protest – but her sobs turned into moans as he lifted one of her legs against his waist and plunged into her even harder than before. She collapsed on the dressing table as he lifted her ass higher, granting him better access while rocking in and out with no mercy._

"_Ngarhhh…"_

_Her tears fell onto the table. She felt her legs starting to give way as the pleasure was too much for her frail body._

"_Yes! Mmphh!"_

_After giving all he had, he was milked dry, way beyond what she could received, as evidenced by his liquid spilling from her swollen heat to her thighs._

_._

_._

"_I hate you."_

_He caught her when her knees buckled, and placed her facing him on the dressing table, her head resting on the mirror. He pressed his hands on the sides of her head on the mirror. Standing between her spread legs, he rested his thighs against the dressing table._

_As he gathered his breath, he stared appreciatively at her heaving chest, knowing that he did this to her. Damn, he still wanted to take her, his body was spent but his eyes gleamed with new lust. Her eyes widened in fear, knowing that her own limp body couldn't take it anymore.. She was dead tired.. Nothing the monster can do to make her excited or respond; or so she thought._

_That was until he aligned his index finger under the nipple and began to flick it upwards. Her nipples hardened almost instantly. Flicking slowly at first then faster, he was going mad with lust watch the tight pearl bounce up and down with her jiggling breasts. _

"_Please… N-no mo-re…"_

_Her voice was silenced by his hungry kiss. She refused to believe how her wanton body was reacting despite her being half dead. The last thing she need was for this horny bastard to want her again. Just then, she groan in agony when she felt hardness poking at her thigh, she knew his member come back to live, and take her - he will._

"_Your tits are so sensitive..." he voiced lustfully as he moved to flick her other nipple._

_She closed her eyes, and felt a sudden relief when his abusive fingers left her. But the burning sensation from his touch remained._

_The sound of sucking reached her ears before she actually felt the action. Opening her eyes immediately, she gasped to see his lips wrapped around her recently abandoned pearl._

_He sucked on her sensitive bud greedily, like a starving man feasting on the tastiest meal of his life._

_"You… Monster… " quickly, she bit her lower lip to stop a moan from escaping her._

_Cupping her unoccupied breast possessively despite her struggle, he then pulled her neglected pearl while sucking on the other. Her traitorous hands went on to clutch his spiky orange hair, mindlessly holding him closer to her breasts as she arched her back._

_"Oh-oaa... a-ahh.... arhh!"_

_Smirking at the sexy noise she was making, for him, he knew her body was ready again. As he entered her, she never felt such pleasure as their hips danced away. It was so good she didn't want it to ever stop._

_He had never felt so much pleasure before... fucking her brought sex to a whole new level. And he loved it. He wanted her so badly everytime. He may be acting like the domineering bastard, but only because he desperately, humbly needed her body... wanted her body. If she wasn't willing, he would take it by force. _

_After all, she was his fuck toy and nobody else's._

Disgusted, he looked up into her desk table mirror and smashed it with his bare hands.

Growling loudly, not at the pain on his skin, but for the pain in his aching heart. Yes, he was a monster in the inside, and now he a monster on the outside as well.

He missed her… the only girl he ever fell in love with and eventually... lost. It was karma, now he was suffering because of what she did to him.

Frustrated tears filled his black and gold eyes as his painful growl filled the manor.

"C-come… back… to… me. Come… back, my Hime."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out_

* * *

A big THANK YOU to my supporters and especially my reviewers, without them, there won't be this update. I know you've all been waiting very patiently for this.

There you go! Please show some love, I want, no… I need your feedback.

Dedicating this to my favers : _alucard24. angel-puppeteer. Anime Addiction 4 Ever. Babiip. Black Ice Tears. BlackRoseInc., Blessfullmoon, bloodangelkari, Blue butterfly 14, Blue rose angel, Bob-kun, Bullet2tm, Cupcake-Monster, Chibimoot, cronobear, darksaint06, derderxp, edwardelricfangirl, ei-chan91, El Timo, elle003, ELLIE31773, endlesscalendar, Enelya87, Euphy Azula, FluffyRighter96, Fostersb, FunnyAmy, Garrett-Is-Mine, HeartfeltHitokiri, hikari-hime01, Hippie420, Houkaru Kisaragi, ice bitten, Icezera, ilovemummy, jamminmarie65, kally-kal, Kasumichan90, Koolkatbat, Lady Natsume, Loedsamuel, Lumchan123, Fox, mickiressa, moodycrab3, NaruHinaFanboy, omnixxx, ori-h, Orihime2233, PameRulez, pevensie, princess-myu, Raye Lynne, rulanna, saiyasluv, sel63, Seto Takahashi, sgal, Shigur3', silver inu hanyou, SwEeTkisSeZ. TB Cummings, Tatsumaki Aphrodite, The Two Sides of Fate, Virgins and Surgeons, wartanker66, wejx89, x-Baby-Grimm-x, x3Snow, xXflurryofdancingflamesxX._


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes Come Back**

**Chapter 2**

Scene 1

_The heiress was disowned by the Shihouin kingdom and along with her lover, they were banished. On hindsight, they were truly grateful for that. Her lover and she should have been hung for being caught red-handed committing what they had shamelessly (albeit with no regrets) __done__ in broad daylight._

_Call it a blessing in disguise, not long after they went into hiding and joined the Ishida clan, The Eastern was destroyed by the attack from the Aizens._

_Now all that remained were the elders, who held the culture and roots… and a few good men. In the last decade, they've worked towards one goal – to bring down the Aizens._

The visitor bowed before the elders' council as he provided them with the information he held.

"Unbelievable! But not unexpected." the fanning motion ceased as the fan was shut tight. "We knew he'd get rid of him one day. This is the perfect chance."

Then came another voice from an older figure, speaking up for the first time that night "If what you're saying is true, then… we have barely one week!"

"How frequent does he transform into that... thing?" the feminine voice came from a hooded figure.

"It only happens during full moon. He'd get out of control especially if he's enraged or furious. I don't know how but the antidote must be created by the wedding night. Or it'll be too late!" the man kneeled on the floor, his fist clenched on the ground.

The hooded figure walked across the hall to help him up.

"Don't worry. We know it must have been tough on you. Thank you."

* * *

Scene 2

He felt like the luckiest man alive in the clan, _no_… in the entire country… _wait_… perhaps the entire face of the earth as he looked into the hooded blue eyes of his very aroused lover lying beneath him.

Her cute mouth continued panting out songs of praises for him as he thrusts another finger inside her. He can't get enough of her gigantic bosoms, trying to reach for as much of her as he can, alternating between licking her tight pearls and sucking on them.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he smirked at her indiscreet whimper at the loss, as he licked his coated fingers. Propping up on her elbows, she dug her right hand into his silky hair as she crushed her lips to his, engaging in a heated lip-locked session.

Urging her to lie on her stomach, he was pleased to see her firm tight buttocks as he ran his greedy hands all over them. She gasped when she felt one finger intruding _that hole_.

"Oh no!"

"I remember you like it baby… Very much…"

Her moans that followed gave him her positive answer.

Sliding his unoccupied hand under her stomach to lift her up, he aligned his thick lengthy cock with her wet heat. Groaning passionately as he plunged into her and rocked hard, while his finger remaining pumping in and out of her other hole.

"Mmh fuck… Yes.. You're amazing… Aahhh… More! Fuck meee!"

The heated love making was filled with their crude exchange of naughty sweet nothings as they reached the highest level of pleasure.

"Ngarrh… I love youuuu!"

"Yes!" he shouted in triumph when his body tensed and shuddered as he shot his seeds into her. "Love you too, my Ran."

Helping turn her around to lie on him, he pulled the covers over their bodies, holding her close with one hand, and holding her hand with his other hand.

"You're my sex-god." She cooed as she planted a kiss on his snow white chest.

"And you're my sexy sex-goddess." He kissed her forehead, twice, as she giggled.

_Those were the lines they had stolen from their orange haired clan leader and his auburn haired girl one afternoon when they unfortunately had the privilege to eavesdrop on their private moment, while waiting outside his room._

"I wonder where is Hime? She couldn't have hurt him, Gin. I know her… She couldn't have been the one who poisoned leader-sama. At least, not on her own accord!"

"I know my Ran."

"Leader-sama's not at all excited about his own wedding. I bet he's still thinking about her."

Gin smiled sadly as he continued rubbing her back. His lover was right. The leader packed himself with work all day and night. The wedding preparations were all done without him taking the slightest interest. The only thing he spoke off when he saw the chief commander was…

"_Gin! Any news?"_

"_I'm sorry leader-sama. We've searched everywhere. No signs of her yet."_

"_Just keep searching, and keep me informed."_

* * *

Scene 3

The day Ichigo changed forever, his nakamas had remembered all too well…

_He was just a happy and carefree boy who became solemn and bad-tempered after his parent's lives were unsuspectingly taken during the war._

_Off the record, the elders were still gathering evidence on the murder which they believe to the Aizen Sousuke, the traitor._

_They didn't tell Ichigo then because he was just a boy, but he was taken under the wing of his evil uncle and became another person._

_Shouldering the guilt of not being able to save his parents, all he cared about was becoming stronger and more powerful._

Then _she_ came along.. _she_ had been good to him for _she_ had loved him and taught him how to love in return.

The bluish haired man remembered his best friend's jealous fit at his own birthday party when he saw _her_ dressed in a revealing red hot number.

A small smile tugged Chad's lips as he remembered a scowling Ichigo trying so hard to catch a fish for _her_ during the last Tanabata.

But what broke them was to see him the night _she_ left.

_He had been poisoned and transformed into a dark monster – they remembered the piercing black and gold eyes, the overgrown mass of fiery mane, extended rough fingers and toes with sharp killer nails, how his muscles expanded, bursting out of his shirt, but the worst part, was the painful animalistic harsh noises he made, sending an aura with murderous intent to the air._

The sound of impending footsteps broke their thoughts.

Uryuu felt his heart beat quicken as he ran forward to meet his dark haired lover with a deep hug.

"Thank God you're alright, you didn't get into any trouble with your dad?"

She smiled sweetly as she raised her eyes to her concerned lover and shook her head. With her help, they found the identity of the one who bought the potion.

"That bastard Uluqiorra. No doubt he made Orihime do it."

"He may have another accomplice… someone close to Ichigo in Aizen Manor." The darker skin man raised his brows as he contemplated about Ichigo's right and left hand men.

"No." Uryuu dismissed the suspicion quickly. ""If what the elder council said was true then, Sousuke will get rid of Ichigo with the help of Uluqiorra once they've obtained the Kuchiki's scroll."

"Which means… after the wedding… tomorrow?!"

"Nemu-chan… We need Mayuri-sama to create the antidote, fast."

* * *

Scene 4

_She couldn't believe her ears. Surely, she's mistaken._

"He won't even know he's walking into a lion's den." An evil snigger followed.

There was no mistake in recognizing her lover's voice. Blue eyes widened as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"There will be a full moon. It must be done tonight. Leave no trace." The voice was hushed but she heard everything clearly.

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

The dark haired senior advisor of Aizen clan left and the silver haired chief commander entered his room.

"How long have you been standing there?" his voice was as cold as his glance, as he mindlessly locked the room door.

The broken look in her baby blue eyes told him that she'd heard.

"Please... Please tell me it's not true." She took a step forward to touch her lover's arm "How could you betray leader-sama?"

"You won't understand." He lowered his head as he turned away from facing her, breaking the contact of her hands on his arm.

"Tell me. Don't leave me in the dark! Why are you colluding with Aizen Sousuke?"

"Ran, just stay out of this."

"No! I'm going to warn leader-sama."

She scurried across their small room and dashed for the door, but she felt a sharp pain in her head, as her vision went black_… Gin… Don't…_

He caught her in his arms as she slumped lifelessly. Carrying her protectively as he did a double take to make sure she was breathing, he caressed her cheeks with his long pale fingers.

Tying her to their bed post, he tried to make her position as comfortable as possible before he departed.

"Sorry my Ran."

* * *

Scene 5

"_I love you!"_

Shivering from cold and fear, she weakly tugged her arms to no avail as they were securely chained to the metal gate above her head.

A sharp pain brought her gaze down to her swollen tummy. She mindlessly wondered if that bastard would give her any food or drinks. But he was had been gone for a couple of hours now. As fatigue took over her body... her mind drifted to the one person in her mind…

"_You're so beautiful Orihime." He said in awe, there was no tint of teasing._

"_Ichigo.. y-you called me… O-"_

"_Orihime." Amber eyes looked into grey eyes earnestly. "You don't lik--"_

"_I do!"_

_A smile tugged his lips when she started rambling about aliens invading her mind and taking her attention away, until he decided to capture her lips fully, just to make sure her attention was only on him. _

_As he broke away from the kiss for breath, he smirked at her swollen lips and dazed eyes. Her slim digits left his back and she started stroking his thick manhood, feeling it twitch and grow. Biting back a groan, he brought her hands to his chest as he leaned in for more of her sweet kisses._

"_I… want… you..." impatiently, she mumbled between their kisses._

"_Do you really want me?" he nibbled softly on her lower lip._

"_More than anything… Ichigo… Plea-" _

_Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in a silent cry as her lover plunged into her._

_How she loved the feeling of him filling her. It was in his kiss and his touch… that she knew he loved her indeed._

"_Mmhh… More.. more!" She moaned for him as she rocked her hips according to the tempo he had set._

_Long ago, she had got passed the stage of being shameful or embarrassed in front of him. They've come to know each other's bodies thoroughly. She loved that he knows how to pleasure her and she knew no other man could make her feel like this. She hoped that he was truly pleasured by her and prayed to god no other woman could make him feel this way._

_He continued to cover her with sweet and tender kisses all over her face while hugging her tight as his hips bucked wildly, sending multiple waves of pleasure through their body._

"_Arrh… Yes… Ohh… Yes…"_

_Wrapping her legs behind his waist, her abundant breasts were mashed against his chiseled chest, rubbing together intimately as her fingers dug into his back._

"_I love you!" he cried out as his seeds shot deep into her, rolling off her and pulling her body close to his own._

_And I love you too. But those were the words she'd never said. There was no doubt that she'd fallen deeply in love with him, but if she could resist saying those words back to him. Maybe she can reject the fact that she really does love him, and maybe then, her heart won't be broken, or at least, not too broken._

But why was her heart bleeding now that she'd escaped from him?

She missed him… the only man she ever fell in love with and eventually... lost. It was karma, now she was suffering because of what she did to him.

Helpless tears filled her grey eyes as she sobbed in agony in the god forsaken dungeon.

"Save me… help me… Ichigo!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out (15.8.09)_

_A traitor seems to be revealed here, (link HCB Chp1 Scn3 & WCBH Chp5 Scn6) but is everything as straightforward as it seems? _

* * *

**Thank you beautiful people, without your kind & encouraging reviews, I'll be moping in disappointment, facing the wall. You guys are so AWESOME to me, even though you don't have to and I really appreciate all of you. I know I can't thank you enough, but I promise I'll finish this fic =)**

**kikyoevil** – Thank you for giving me the very first review! *Sweatdrops with a sigh of relief.* I hope you'll continue to enjoy this.

**Babiip** – Buddy of mine! I'll be sure to describe how he looks like in detail okay? Thanks for everything. Can't wait for SWL.

**UnfabulousPixie** – Ahh, thank you! Yes, Ichigo was an arse, but not anymore.. Hope you'll see his good side too.

**princess-myu** – I love the dialogue everytime, it always always makes me laugh. I take it as a good thing. Thanks princess!

**somber girl** – I hope you like this chapter! Not smart at guessing? But, in fact, you're the first and only one who got it. I'm so proud of you.

**VergilTheart** – thanks for the warm welcome pal! It's good to be back. But I was never away, just busy with other fics. I had to let Aizen be a player and not let him touch our dear Hime-chan. Hehe. And congrats on ur first Ichihime fic.

**aki6** – I agree! He needs to find her soon.. but I don't think it's unrequited lust, at least, not anymore. Haha. Thanks for your feedback.

**Fostersb** – Aww, you flatter too much. I really don't wana disappoint you. I've added some IshiNemu especially for you here, but their lemon was done in the last season so I'm not sure if I'll do anymore here. Hehe.

**ori_h** – I hope you're happy with this chapter sweety. Yay! Thank you so much. You really made my day!

**xXsnowfeltXx** – *Blushes* Thank you! I wanted it to be a bang, am totally comforted that you like the first chappie.

**Euphy Azula** – I'm so glad to be one of those handful then. Heart-wrenching? Not as heart-warming as hearing from you my dear junior from home, btw I love your new nick. Sorry you have to endure the cliffys this time. Which reminds me, you put me on a cliffy as well! You're totally right about flamers.

**missdramatikkkk** – I'm glad u love it so far my dear, and hopefully forever and ever! I miss your drama haha. Please don't apologize, even if you write 1 word in your review, I'm already jumping for joy. *bises*

**wartanker66** – I'm glad it surprised you, hope it's a good one. Oh she will find out about her childhood crush's identity, but not yet. *Winks*

**SwEeTkIsSeZ** – I counted your 12 awesomeness. Thanks for being so patient with me. I apologise for taking longer than expected too. Hope you enjoyed this one.

**Shrinking Violet66** – It's been ages since we talked on FLOL. Thank you so much for leaving me a review. I'm very thrilled you like the story and thanks for the pointer, I really appreciate learning something new.

**bloodyrose1294** – Wait! Wait! Hairpins? LOL. We'll see. Thanks for the enthusiasm, I always need to hear your say for assurance. I totally agree on Aizen, can't wait to have him punished.

**Blue rose angel** – Oh I'm glad it was sooner than you expected. I hate making readers wait. You're welcome, you truly deserve it for your support – without which I'd have no motivation to write on.

**PainAndNumb** – How sweet of you! I'm so happy you're loving this. I agree with you about respect for God and shirnkingviolet66 also pointed it out to me. But I thought it the heat of passion, all honourifics are dropped. Thanks, I'll be sure to remember. I wonder if you've figure out the hooded figure…

**Enelya87** - I won't sit well if you're not alright with the fic so thank goodness for reviewing *Phew* Gosh, I knew there was a glaring mistake thanks so much for pointing 'inhabited' out to me. You're a gem and it truly makes my day to hear from a fellow writer i respect!

**Seto Takahashi - **Are you able to put the puzzles together yet? Thanks a million for reviewing, I always love to hear your feedback. I definitely agree with your point and am trying my best not to rush it while not drag it. I can't say when Orihime will discover her lover is her childhood sweetheart =X

**sly_kitty** - Welcome onboard, I'm thrilled that you like the way this story is written *pumps fist into the air* Thank you so much! Hope you're happy with the speed at which I'm updating!

* * *

This is some serious ranting (you may skip and review directly:p )

You know I love constructive honest feedback – I'm not a coward who will block someone if they send me a review that is less than a praise. My readers are who I write for, but my reviewers mean the most to me. For they would take the effort to tell me what they like, or dislike and the mistakes I've made, it actually helps me improve and greatly motivates me.

But I received a flame!

I hold nothing against Cryingsilver - who copies and paste the lousiest of try-hard-witty-crude words that forms a so called flame that doesn't make the least sense. It probably was a prank, nothing personal.

When I review-reply to him/her/it, to say "no thanks" because it wasn't a constructive comment at all, but what I received was rather… interesting.

Instead, a xXHaruXiaoTPXx sent me a PM to say that his/her/its account was hacked by cryingsilver. That's fine but then the PM's content was also out to insult me. What right does he/she/it have? Geez, if I were an innocent victim whose account was hacked, I'd really be explaining myself rather than being violently rude.

It's funny cos the next PM I received was from Lord Melkor, saying that xXHaruXiaoTPXx is hurt by my review-reply cos he/she/it's not cryingsilver. Well, if he/she/it's not cryingsilver, all he/she/it has to do is explain, why would he/she/it send me a rude mail and then have the friend explain to me?

I got a feeling… that they're all the SAME person. Could it be three split personalities? Of cos, out of the three cryingsilver is the prankster, xXHaruXiaoTPXx is emo, and Lord Melkor is the Hero!!! Meh, that's just Detective Blitch complex trying to solve the crime.

I'm just here to read and write IchiHime goodness. For the handful of genuine people I keep in touch with, it's a pleasure to meet you. But with regards to disillusioned fangirls, jealous nobodies, overrated stuck-up writers, hypocrites , bootlickers and backstabbers, or the most recent and any future flamers…

All I can say is… **GET A WHEELCHAIR, BETTER STILL… GET A LIFE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Important A/N: Hey people! We Could Be Heroes was nominated for Sexiest Ichihime Award, the vote is on now!! Please vote for me at hikari-hime 01's profile. There are plenty of other yummy lemons there. Check it out, take your pick and vote like now!

Author's Playlist: James Blunt Same Mistake (I cried a million times watching P.S. I love you till the end when this song was played cos I'm a sap.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Bleach.

* * *

**Heroes Come Back**

Chapter 3

Scene 1

It was a day away from the much anticipated wedding.

The Kuchiki had sent gifts as a pre-wedding customary to the Aizens. It was nothing short of what one would expect from the wealthiest clan – fine silk, perfumes, gold bars, and last but not least, as agreed upon, The Kuchiki Scroll.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." The fiery-eyed younger Kuchiki daughter's usually lively voice carried subtle melancholy.

Rukia wondered if her sister was telling her, or rather convincing herself. Clenching her fist, she felt guilt threatening to sweep past her, for she knew that Senna was to wed in her place because she had General Abarai Renji.

Both sisters knew that Ichigo had no feelings for the bride to be. It was all a business transaction more than a marriage. With the marriage, the two clans would enforce their relationship and receive mutual benefits. The Aizens would have access to the Kuchiki's vast pool of resources and the Kuchiki would inherit some of the Aizen's land and strong army. Not forgetting, the Kuchiki scroll was what Aizen clan had always desired.

"Senna, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Rukia-nee?"

"I should be the one marr-"

"Don't apologise Rukia-nee."

"There has to be a way out. I won't let you marry someone who can't give you happiness, or love you and cherish you like you deserve."

Outside the bedroom, a worried Hisana stepped away from her daughter's room door while still clutching on to a red ribbon tight in her hands.

_._

_._

_*So now I'm turning in my sheets,_

_And once again I cannot sleep;_

_Walk out the door and on the streets,_

_Look at the stars beneath my feet._

* * *

Scene 2

Uryuu and Chad followed the black haired daughter of Mayuri clan leader as she guided them through the guarded gates from an underground maze that led to the scientist's laboratory.

"Mayuri-sama, Nemu-chan has told you the reason why we're here."

"Yeah yea, you want to be the hero and save your friend. How sweet!" the scientist clapped his hands.

"Gentlemen, I'll give you the antidote alright… But on one condition…"

"I'll never break up with Nemu-chan, if that's what you're askin-!"

"Nemu?" the man lifted his eye brows before turning to his daughter with a chuckle. "I'm glad someone actually wants her. Hah. Keep her all you want!"

Curling his fist into a fist, Uryuu was about to launch himself at the mad scientist for insulting his daughter who happened to be his lover.

But Chad took a step forward and stared at the Central Village clan leader.

"What condition?"

"I want what everybody wants, once the key and lock are found and used for whatever purposes they were made… I want the key and the lock for my… experiments."

"B-but we don't have either of it!"

"Well well, you'll have to work that part out on yourselves."

_._

_._

_*Maybe someday we will meet,_

_And maybe talk and not just speak;_

_Don't buy the promises cos,_

_There are no promises I keep._

* * *

Scene 3

The sun had set, leaving a pitch black of darkness, while the stars and the moon slowly cast a silver light into the woods.

Carefully tracing his hands over the oak tree trunk with feather light touches, his scowl deepened as he scanned the words that was carved by his own, once younger, hands. His younger self's token of love for the little auburn haired princess, had made him realised that his little princess was by his side all those while.

**Orihime-chan, **

**I will be your hero. **

**Forever love, K.I.**

"_Leader-sama! I believe we found a possible cure for you!" the blue haired man exclaimed excited as he entered the room with his comrade Gin._

"_Grimm is right. The result of the blood test shows that you were poisoned by a never seen before virus. It is believed to be made from the Red Scarlet." _

"_Inoue must have poisoned you with the Red Scarlet, the only way to save yourself is to consume the very same poison." Grimm said as he observed the leader._

_He seemed to be in shock but his expression was unreadable, until he spoke the next words calmly._

"_What about Orihime? Any news on her?"_

_The door slammed as the older brown haired man stepped into the room._

"_Why are you asking for her?"_

_Grimm and Gin bowed to Aizen Sousuke but decided they best keep their mouths shut. All gaze fell on Ichigo, who was nonchalant about it, ignoring his uncle._

"_Don't you know that she was the one who poisoned you and even tried to kill you? I told you she had the Red Scarlet all along! See what you've gotten yourself into? __That girl tried to kill you! And she poisoned you with this disease that made you transform into a hollow-like mm-monster! __Get your priorities right, the only reason we're looking for her is so that she can pay for what she has done. We need her to give you the cure!"_

Aizen Sousuke was right. He should get his priorities right: To get the cure for his current state.

His heart was heavy, his breathing difficult. He can't imagine a world without his princess. These few months without her made him realized he can't live without her. Even though she ran away, he can't help being worried about her well being, where she was.. if she had enough food and a proper shelter.

He regretted that he can't be there to protect her. He loved her deeply and he was not going to deny it anymore. He had foolishly thought she felt the same way.

But if she did feel the same way, if she even love him half as much as he loved her, then how could she ever want to hurt him? How could she think of poisoning him?

He really should stop thinking about her! Other than making her pay for what she has done to him!

Screwing his eyes shut, his teeth ground together as his head started to spin. He watched helplessly as his fingers grow by inches. His muscles started to expand and ripped through his black yukata. He can't stop the groan that came as the pain took over his body. Feeling his orange mane grow and fell onto his bare back. Growling loudly, he tilted his head as his eyes shot open, revealing an angry pair of black and gold eyes.

.

.

_* Remember rights that I did wrong,_

_So here I go;_

_My reflection troubles me,_

_So here I go._

* * *

Scene 4

A rat scurried away as Uluqiorra stepped into the dungeon, a burning torch in his right hand, while his left hand held a small bag.

Unlocking the chain that held the auburn haired girl's wrist, her arms fell weakly to her sides. He held a bun in front of her pale tear stained face.

She wanted to take the bun and throw it back at him, but she didn't. Her body needed the food. She wanted to starve to death than face this torture, but she didn't. Her concern was not for her own body, but for the life of another.

Her hands shakily reached for the bun and she quickly gobbled it down with some water that he had just poured for her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You mean feeding you? We don't want our hostage to die before leader-sama arrives now do we? A bargaining chip is worth more when alive."

"No, what do you want with me, or Ichigo?"

"You are his weakness. He was strong and focused. But since you appeared, he's gone soft. He's gonna fall from his throne because of you. He may have been smart and strong, but he's no use to Aizen-sama now. He's in the way of our plans. Now if you just hand over the Red Scarlet, mayb-"

"Red-what? I don't know what you're talking about! I have nothing on me!"

"Suit yourself, now I wonder what _leader-sama_ will do to save you?"

_NO! Please don't hurt him! _

_Ichigo, please don't come here!_

Gray eyes widened in horror as their line of vision lifted to the black haired man.

"You hate him, don't you?" he took yet a step closer to the captive. "He raped you, destroyed your village and killed your family."

"I'm not helping you _hurt the man I love. _And you can't make me." she controlled her tears and gave a defiant glare.

"Oh but you already have helped." he observed her face turn pale.

She bit her lower lip as her ashen eyes widened in fear.

"I gave you a chance to stab him with a dagger to end his misery... but you didn't."

_M-misery?_

"You didn't think the potion was just some sleeping pills, did you?" he touched her cheeks gently to feel her tensed up.

_Oh no... what does he mean?_

_Wh-wh... WHAT have I done?_

_It's all my fault._

"Once he wakes up, he'll be wishing he were dead. Every full moon, he transforms into something else… a monster."

.

.

_*I'm not calling for a second chance,_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice;_

_Give me reason but don't give me choice,_

_Cos I'll just make the same mistake again._

.

.

.

.

End.

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

* * *

Thanking my reviewers that never fail to put a smile on my face and a pat on my shoulder. Each one of you are awesome and I'm just so grateful! Please forgive me for the short chapter, I'll try to update another within this week =)

**xXsnowfeltXx**: Oh You're right! So much lemon gotta lead to it. I'm a total shipper of GinRan and my heart broke too but I love their tragic romance.

**Babiip**: Ah, the power & glory comment was spoken by Sousuke. The treasures will be explained later but it's nothing so special like you're thinking. LOL. Please don't expect too much cos I'm afraid I may disappoint you buddy.

**bloodyrose1294**: I'm still planning how to kill Sousuke off haha. Any suggestions? Double-agent is spot on, I'm glad you like it. But I can't say if Ichi will be there if there really is a baby born.

**Euphy Azula**: I hope it ain't hard to digest. I know my lovely junior won't have a problem. And one day when you're on vacation and if ever you wanna write, I hope to read it. All the very best to your studies! Again, I recommend everyone reads 'At His Convenience' – it's a great fic.

**VergilTheart**: The betrayal begins. Yay, I really hope this chapter was great enough for you too, although it's a little short.

**Fostersb**: Gin definitely has his reasons. I hope his reason will be the same as actual Bleach. Did you find the IshiNemu lemon? Haha.

**somber girl**: Aww, please don't be too sad. This couple of chapters maybe where all the betrayal and crying happens but have faith in me. Smile!

**Rochelleteentitan**: Did this suffice with Ichi's reaction to the poison situation? I'm glad to have another great fellow Ichihime writer with me on this fic. Thanks. Hope to read more of your work soon.

**alice hattercandy**: I'm so happy with your positive attitude about suspense. It's one of my main style, but without it getting too draggy or angsty. Hime is in a dungeon.. somewhere.. outthere. Haha. Love your crackfic, gimme more!

**Enelya87**: I'm glad you can FEEL the pain. More importantly, that you appreciate the twist, I'm always afraid I'd lose my readers if they get lost and confused. But you're way too smart for that to happen rite? Hope you like this, don't be disappointed that there's no lemons I know you love them haha.

**Blue rose angel**: You like the twist? I like you! It's good to be able to surprise you or my fic will be just another boring predictable one. Haha. Is she pregers? I think so!

**Bullet2tm**: Hey my mate. Yes the monster is Ichigo, where have you been? Haha. Glad to have you back on board.

**Sly_kitty**: Happy readers equals Happy me. Yeah, I'm trying to keep my updating pace. I was going to give you some Ichigo POV here, hope it's good enough to satisfy you for now.

**Zodious**: You were not expecting a part two? I've been promoting it shamelessly. But glad it took you by surprise then. I know the chapters are really short, apologise for that. I like to get to the point, and keep it in suspense. Let me try harder to add in elaboration to make them longer.

**missdramatikkkk**: I'm so sorry it is messy at times. This fic is filled with twist and suspense and may take a lot of attention from you in order to link the puzzles. I'll try to make it less confusing and try to explain more. Please bear with me! Hope it's better and hope you like it!

**NiNjA of tHe NiGht 27**: It thrills me that you like these fics of mine. I'll definitely keep a look out for your new fic! It's ok to have writers block, take a break. Especially when you have school/work/life and other more important things going on. Writing is passion, but we need to prioritise.

**SwEeTkIsSeZ**: I'm glad you told me it's confusing, I have to take note. You probably have noticed I like to start each scene without mentioning the names and readers are supposed to guess who they are. This, coupled with suspense, is the style of the fic. This chapter I tried to add in names to stop the confusion. Hope I didn't lose you there.

**BlackRoseInc**.: There's no such thing as a bad fic reader. To have one of my favourite authors reading this and taking the time to review is more than I can ask for. Glad you enjoy reading them as I enjoy reading yours.

**ori_h**: I'm so glad to hear from you again. Here's the next chapter, thanks for the love and support.

**jamminmarie65**: Thanks for the double reviews! *blows kiss* I love you too. I have some upcoming exams so I'll try my best to keep on writing and updating on a weekly basis. Ohh, think I have made 8 fics plus 1 detective report. Haha.

**Kasumichan90**: Thanks for the double reviews too! I'm so touched to hear that it's inspiring, I can't imagine how but I really am grateful. You're very welcome and I just hope you'll continue to enjoy this fic.

**PainAndNumb**: Thanks for the song darl'! Yay. I'm glad you like the GinRan moment. Wah, Uluq-kun raping her? Let me think about it. I'm a pretty selfish Ichi-for-Hime (vice versa) writer. Talent to turn you on? LOL (I reject to be associated with a pervert). Wait till you read Strips of Lemons! But be warned, this part two of WCBH ain't gonna be as lemony as part one – Yet.

**Anime Addiction 4 Ever**: I truly appreciate your kind words, they made me blush. You go girl too! Hope you enjoyed this update yeah.

**wartanker66**: I'm glad you were able to guess the effect of the potion quite correctly – I tend to use scenes or progress from the actual manga and relate it to my fic. Well done, you have also mentioned something relating to character death which I have not revealed! Thanks for the review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Pardon the late update! The lack of reviews for the last chapter were depressing for me which did not help in speeding up the update. This was quite a challenge which took me longer than expected – fight scenes are not my forte, please bear with me.

Disclaimer: Do I own Bleach? No way, if I did, it won't be filled with a feeble plot and never ending boring fights; And I'd make my pairings clearer so there won't be delusional non-IchiHime supporters who think otherwise.

* * *

**Heroes Come Back**

Chapter 4

Scene 1

"The Kuchikis send their request to postpone the wedding, as the lady of the house has fallen very sick."

"I see, how unfortunate. Send a hamper of herbs and tonics to them, with our very best regards."

A delay in the wedding didn't amount to a commotion. After all, it won't affect his plans. Aizen Sousuke can't help but smirked as he unfolded the precious Kuchiki scroll.

That Inoue girl had better give him the Red Scarlet, soon!

He was only one step away from attaining all power and glory. Once he'd lay his hands on the national treasure, he'd have that amount of wealth could not only feed a country but could change and even destroy the world.

With such great power comes great responsibility, but once in the wrong hands, will most definitely lead to a catastrophe.

_Gin, I'm counting on you!_

* * *

Scene 2

The air smelled of kerosene as Uluqiorra finished splashing the last bit of the flammable liquid around the walls of the dungeon.

"Your dear Ichigo will come for you – but once we lay our hands on the Red Scarlet, the both of you are worthless. The both of you can be together forever, by burning to death in this dungeon."

Her eyes widened with the revelation he had shared with her. So that was Aizen Sousuke's plan! She prayed that Ichigo had better not come for her, Uluqiorra would hurt the both of them anyway!

"What a waste of a true beauty…"

Thin long fingers reached for the front of her drenched yukata. She jerked as Uluqiorra started to caress her huge mounds. Biting her lips, she refused to make any noise for him, whether it was disgust, or undeniable pleasure. Instead, she stared at him coldly and gritted through her teeth.

"Are you afraid of me, girl?"

"No. I'm not afraid of a cowardly traitor like you! You said you won't take Ichigo's… I belong to him. Don't touch me!"

"Yes… I said that but I've changed my mind. If you want to keep that bastard's unborn child alive, obey me!" he glared at her belly.

She swallowed thickly, shocked with fear of his threat. She hated herself for being so useless. She ran away in order to protect her lover from herself and from what Uluqiorra could threaten her to do. She would bear his child and love the child enough for the both of them. But now, she was caught - again.

Forcing his lips upon hers, he kissed her and kissed her, trailing his lips down to her neck. Then undoing his pants, he brought his throbbing rod before her face.

Closing her eyes as her tears flowed down her cheeks, her mouth engulfed his shaft, while her mind keep repeating the mantra.

_Ichigo… Please forgive me… Ichigo…_

* * *

Scene 3

The strong stench of kerosene mixed with stale humidity was what welcomed Gin as he led the transformed leader deep into the dungeon.

He stared at Uluqiorra pulling up his pants with a smirk on his face, the figure next to him was unmistakable, her auburn mane stuck to her wet body, her head bent as she sobbed.

"Well, well, were we disturbing something?" Gin asked with a smug grin. He glanced at his clearly agitated leader at out of the corner of his eyes.

The air became oppressing as Ichigo glared at the two with killer intent. A sting of betrayal bit into his chest.

Recognizing the voice, Orihime tilted to her to the direction of the new guests in the dungeon.

"Tell us where the Red Scarlet is… and we'll spare your life."

_Gin?!_

"What do you mean, Gin?" the auburn head spoke with her soft shaky voice "I don't know what Red Sc-"

"You rather watch the man you love suffer like that?" Uluqiorra snapped at her in his cold voice.

Then her gaze shifted from the silver haired man to the tall monstrous looking giant beside Gin who was glaring at her with an unreadable expression.

Her eyes widened as she observed his form, his eyes were black and gold. They were staring at her but it seemed like Ichigo didn't know her. His hair was unbelievably long in blonde and orange and his muscles were exposed. As she finished taking in his limbs that were long and sharp at the ends, fear starting to form in her eyes. _Is that what Uluqiorra was referring to? Is that my Ichigo? It's all my fault!_

"B-but I really don't have it. I had nothing on me when I was held captive to the Aizen clan… You were there!"

"Then where did you hide it?" the silver haired man asked with a sly grin.

Her brows furrowed as she fought for her breath desperately, the stench of kerosene was making her sick, but she will herself not to pass out. Although she had no idea how to get herself out of the current situation...

"If you don't have what we want, then there's no use keeping you alive. Right leader-sama?"

"Ichigo… please leave… it's a trap! They will kill both of us!"

"Shut up woman! You obviously don't care about him."

Uluqiorra slapped her, causing the girl to cry out a name - his name. The long haired figure flinched inwardly, but he didn't budge an inch from his spot.

_She's calling me._

"She poisoned you with the potion! She made you this monster!"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" Guilt stricken, she started to cry as she shook her head helplessly.

"Leader-sama, this is the woman who betrayed you with that bastard Uluqiorra! Should I get rid of them now?" Gin glanced at his leader who still remained silent.

"What?" Uluqiorra gave a death glare to the silver haired man, "I'm not with this whore! Everything is Aizen-sama's orders. Gin, are you betraying us now? I captured her so that _leader-sama _will come for her – and once we get the Red Scarlet, they both can die."

Uluqiorra kicked the sobbing woman, once again the girl cried out that name.

_She's calling me._

This time the long haired figure gave a screeching loud growl with his both fists clenched by his sides. Without warning, he drew his sword and charged forward towards Uluqiorra.

_I'll protect her._

Gin was about to make his move to grab Orihime but he was blocked by the on-going fight.

Ichigo and Uluqiorra exchanged a series of kicks, punches and strikes as they tried to dodge the opponents' attacks. Ichigo's speed was faster than lightning when in his current form, and his strength was almost tenfold.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Receiving the leader's strike, Uluqiorra grunted. He fell back against the wall, knocking the torch light by the wall onto the floor. The fire and oil contact immediately lit up with flames that quickly spread across the dark room. While Gin cursed at the fire, he removed his coat at tried to put out the fire.

Orihime gaped at her Ichigo, now an unrecognizable monster. He gave a deadly fast strike, slashing through the black haired man's body. Grey eyes watched as the black haired man fell lifelessly to the ground.

Panting, Ichigo stood beside Uluqiorra's body, stepping his right foot on the lying man's face as he raised his sword.

"Kurosaki! Stop it!"

* * *

Scene 4

_Knock. _

"I wonder where she is?"

_Knock. _

"I haven't seen her since yesterday."

_Knock._

Grimm watched as his buxom lover pressed her ear against the door, as their eyes met, they froze.

"Did you hear that babe?"

"Ran!"

Nel stepped aside to let her teal haired lover force through the wooden bedroom door, which he did without much trouble.

They found Ran tied to the bedpost. Tears stained her face, her eyes puffy.

"Who did this? Are you alrig-?" they quickly untied her.

"I'm fine. Where is leader-sama?" there was no sign of sadness, her tone was somewhat angry.

Grimm told the girls what he knew from the blood test result and the information he gathered from his meeting with Gin and Sousuke. He brieftly explained to them that Red Scarlet was the potion that caused Ichigo's monstrous state. And how Inoue Orihime was behind it. Uluqiorra has captured her and Ichigo and Gin were on their way for payback from the auburn haired traitor.

"Baka! It's not true.. It's all just a trap!" The strawberry-blonde shouted. "Sousuke just wants to get the Red scarlet now that he has the scroll."

"Orihime doesn't have anything to do with it. Uluqiorra instigated her to poison leader-sama. But I have no doubt that Orihime didn't know what type of potion it contained."

Despite the shocked faces of her friends, she continued.

"It's a double edged sword, either Orihime or Ichigo's going to get hurt from this. I've a feeling.. that tonight, something bad's going to happen!"

"We need to tell Gin!" panicking, the teal haired man rushed towards the door. But Ran's stopped him.

"Wait! That won't be necessary… Gin is on Sousuke's side." Ran's voice was broken and distant.

They knew that she was serious.

Grimm punched his fist to the cupboard and let out a frustrated growl. The green haired girl stood up with clenched fist, but her voice was composed and clear.

"Who knows how many other men are on Sousuke's side… Leader-sama and Orihime need us… We need to _help _them!"

* * *

Scene 5

"Kurosaki! Stop it!"

Orihime didn't quite register what the name was, it sounded familiar, so was the voice who spoke the name. But she was in shock from the gory scene before her. Her Ichigo had murdered Uluqiorra, just as he had murdered her very own brother.

_No way, is that really my Ichigo?_

She was shivering from head to toe despite the burning flame that surrounded the dungeon. Blinking mindlessly, she watched the scene that was unfolding before her as a blue haired man ran into the dungeon.

"That's enough. You've already won." Uryuu firmly grabbed unto the long haired monster's right hand. "He may be the enemy but he's dead."

Ichigo stood still but did not lower his sword, while Uryuu took his chance to tighten his grip.

"Can you hear me? If you keep this up, you won't be human anymor- Urghh.."

All thoughts went out of her head as she watched in slow motion as her lover stabbed his very own best friend in the chest. The sword Ichigo was holding was now in Uryuu's stomach as the latter coughed out blood.

"Uryuu!"

Ichigo watched as Orihime hurried to the wounded man. He didn't like her with another man! First with Uluqiorra, now Uryuu? Anger rose in him along with the rising temperature caused by the fire surrounding them.

His uncle Sousuke's words rang in his head.

'_Don't you know that she was the one who poisoned you and even tried to kill you? That girl betrayed you! And she poisoned you with this disease that made you transform into a monster! Get your priorities right, the only reason we're looking for her is so that she can pay for what she has done.'_

Gin sneaked towards the exit now that the leader's attention was on Orihime. Perhaps he had miscalculated. He was not going to die here with an outraged beast. He needed _help_!

"You… "

"It's me… I'm Orihime."

Orihime's eyes widened as she looked into the gold and black eyes. She shook her head as she stood up to face him. Taking firm steps forward, with opened her arms she lunged her body to his.

They stood there for what seemed like forever as she hugged his still body tight. But she felt a sharp pain on her back as he dug his sharp long nails into her back at pulled her away from his body. Then he pushed her away against the wall.

"You.. You betrayed me!"

Circling his hands around her smooth creamy neck, he strangled her. Her large teary grey eyes bore into his with so much emotion, but she was smiling. He tightened his grip, causing the girl to struggle for breath and choke on her last words.

_Why did it take me so long to say these words to you Ichigo? _

_I have loved you for so long. Believe me, I do love you._

"No, please… Ichigo I love you."

His eyes softened and his hands loosened. Panic washed through him as he quickly released his grip on her bruised neck. What had he done?!

_Did you finally say those words to me Orihime? _

_I have waited for so long. Believe me, I love you too._

Before he could utter a word, a huge pressure with a sharp pain was felt on the back of his head.

The next thing he knew, was a world of darkness.

A world of darkness.

* * *

Scene 6

"Having a nightmare and falling off the bed? What am I? A kid?" Ichigo grumbled as he lifted himself off ground. But he grunted when he felt his body aching.

Staring at his hand that was back to its normal form again, he realized he was back in his room, "Wait.. I transformed last night?"

Just then, a knock on the door broke his train of thought and in came the blue haired men and his green-haired lover.

"How are you feeling lea-?"

"What happened last night?"

He did not miss the gloomy exchange of looks between Grimm and Nel, so he repeated himself, this time sounding impatient.

"Leader-sama, don't you remember?"

A frown painted over Ichigo's features as he tried to recall. But his eyes widened like saucers and his body jerked at the next statement.

"Leader-sama… it's alright. It was an accident." the pained shivering voice of Nel interrupted him. "D-Don't blame yourself."

"What are you talking about?!" The last thing he knew was… _**Ichigo I love you**_

"Where's my Hime?" Ichigo stared at Nel who avoided his gaze and turned to Grimm.

"When you were transformed… you… you didn't know right?"

"What happened to my Hime?! Where is she?"

Cold fear washed over him, his stomach did a flip. He refused to believe where the conversation was heading.

"Cut the crap! Tell me, where is she? I want to see her NOW!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Remember after you killed Uluqiorra… when you stabbed Uryuu with your sword?"

_I DID WHAT? _

_It can't be… _

_But why are these memories coming back to me? _

_Tell me it's not true. It was all a nightmare! Only a nightmare._

"Orihime… Tried to stop you… Then the fire… " Nel's voice trailed off, replaced by sobs.

"You strangled her." Grimm said solemnly.

S-strangled? He felt an invisible force strangling his own neck the moment that word left Grimm's mouth. Ichigo couldn't stop the tears that gushed from his amber eyes as he felt a sword stabbed through his chest.

_**No, please… Ichigo I love you.**_

"Damnit! Damnit!"

Ichigo muttered through his shaky breath as he punched his fist onto the ground. Wanting desperately for Grimm to tell him that it's all a nightmare, but it didn't happen.

He fell into a world of darkness.

"I'm sorry leader-sama."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

* * *

Sadness? Once again, there won't be an update BUT for the following people, thank you so much for your feedback. I dedicate this chapter to all of you!

P.S. No one guessed what the red scarlet is, but don't crack your brains about it - and no, it's not the poison - that was just evil Sousuke tricking Ichigo into believing Hime was responsible.

**wartanker66:** thanks for being the first reviewer - hope you enjoyed the update! hmm, we'll know the truth soon!

**jammienmarie65: **aww thanks! i worked hard in hope that this chapter was not lacking what you thought was in the last chapter =)

**NiNjA oF tHe NiGht 27:** i know many hearts are broken when ichi ain't with hime, but we have to get pass the plot first and i promise ichihime.

**VergilTheart:** hope this chapter sits well with you, though you may call me Evil mastermind again =D

**SwEeTkIsSeZ:** this chapter is definitely longer, hope there's no confusion nor lost of the style.

**Fostersb:** GrimNel made an appearance but they're not in the mood for smut given the progress around them for now.

**PainAndNumb: **of cos you're not a pervert - i'm the one who writes these stuff and i'm glad someone appreciates it!

**princess-myu:** i can't wait for them to reunite too - sorry i have no time to reply to your mails, had a very busy (but fun) week too much to do too little time.

**somber girl: **thanks for your vote and loyal support, i don't need to win as long as readers like you enjoy my work.

**alice hattercandy:** you're welcome bout me updating, thanks for showering us with your fics this week, i was looking for some good ichihime read while updating this.

**sly_kitty:** think i prefer your love than hate lol you're right the last chapter was more to explain the progress, but this one is real progress hope you like it!

**missdramatikkkk:** another cliffy my darling! hope you enjoy it cos here's where all the drama falls into place.

**xXsnowfeltXx: **the peak of the heartbreaking drama is unfold here, but ichihime will prevail :0 i'll have to think bout senna's fate.

**Rochelleteentitan: **glad you were satisfied with ichigo's reaction in the last - he was mad here too but did he ruin their relationship?

**bloodyrose1294:** remember when we discussed bout the manga when The Lust took place? i hope you spotted the scene we hoped for but did not come true.

**Enelya87:** i love UluqHime too but here i made him slightly nastier - the development you've been highly anticipating is here, i really am worried bout what you think of it!pls update your wonderful fic soon.

**zodious:** another sad one, don't hate me yet - i can't agree with you more on that quote.

**Bullet2tm:** hey shinigami interviewer! yup it's pretty intense, thanks for always taking some time for my fics.

**starbuck77:** it's my pleasure to share with those who enjoy the same ichihime passion and some drama/twist plot, hope your happy with this.

**ori_h:** you're always so encouraging, sorry bout the late update but i hope you enjoyed it.

**x3Sn0w:** thanks for loving the new plot, glad you like this and remember all reviews are read worthy even if one word.

**hikari-hime01 :** glad to have you back on reading the sequel - it starts of sad but what goes down must come up, eventually.

_Also, warm appreciation goes out to those who voted for WCBH as Sexiest Ichihime Awards!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My dearest readers I'm sorry for the late update. Anyway, this chapter you'll notice there's no division of scenes (i.e. scene 1, 2) but the lyrics (**bold**) serve as a break for each scenes. This may be a challenge with numerous flashback (_italics_) and present (normal) but I hope you don't lose track, enjoy!

Warning: Rant at end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Falling Slowly and Bleach.

* * *

Heroes Come Back

Chapter 5

**I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react**

_Dawn casts her morning glory into the woods not far from the abandoned dungeon..._

"_Tell him what?!"_

_A tall and bulky large built man under the hood placed the unconscious monster into the arms of the shocked teal haired man._

"_But he'd be devastated!" a girl beside the teal haired man whispered sadly._

"_It's the only way." The hooded man said sharply with no room for negotiation._

"_But-" the teal haired man's protect was cut short._

"_Do you want to save him?" a hooded woman's agitated voice cut away the protest. It was more of a command that a question. _

_The large built man held out a tiny glass bottle containing liquid in it the potion and handed it to the green haired girl._

"_Hurry!" the hooded woman said urgently although this time, no agitation in her voice._

_Nodding, the green haired girl turned to her companions and they made their way back to the manor._

"Told you he'd be devastated." Neliel whispered.

"Well, at least he is healed now, right?" her lover placed his arm on her hip, pulling her close as he led her away. "Let's go look for Ran."

The muffled whispers outside the orange haired leader's room died down, signaling the departure of his right-hand man and his lover.

But they were right, he was indeed devastated!

Has it been days?

It surely seemed longer than that since he lost his beloved auburn haired girl.

They said that he was healed.

But did the anti-dote work on him? Was he really free from the monster within?

Nobody will know until the next full moon. But deep down, he'll always be a monster... a murderer...

Frowing in disgust at himself, his scowl deepened yet as he curled his bed sheets into his fist. He knew he had to be strong. He had a clan to lead and a village to protect. Especially now that he is clear of what Aizen Sousuke is planning.

Yet, he had been dreaming about her, a lot. The memories of their childhood came back to him, as did the bittersweet memories of her stay with him in Aizen clan.

**

* * *

**

**And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out**

_The four year old with short auburn locks removed her necklace and wore it around his neck._

"_I want you to have this. It will keep you safe." Her chubby cheeks tainted pink._

_Ichigo took the amulet that hung on the necklace in his palms gently like it was the most precious thing in the world._

"_What about you?" widened hazel eyes stared innocently at the little girl before him._

"_My Nii-sama gave this to me, but I have him to keep me safe. Now it's yours. When you wear it, you'll think of me, ne?"_

_The orange haired boy nodded._

"_I will never forget you Orihime-chan."_

_Her lips twisted into a wide smile as she tipped her toes to the orange head boy._

"_I'll never forget you too Kurosaki-kun."_

_And she kissed the boy on his cheek, the innocent gesture causing the young boy to blush profusely._

_Surprising himself, he placed both hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the lips. _

"_Oei! What do you think you're doing boy?"_

"_It's alright Nii-sama, Kurosaki-kun is someone special, I love him!"_

_Sora Inoue merely chuckled in amusement at the naive children before him._

"_I promise I will protect her!"_

He promised he will protect her!

He doesn't deserve her love, not when he can't even keep one promise.

Now he's all alone in the world of darkness.

* * *

**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now  
**

_Grimm punched his fist to the cupboard and let out a frustrated growl. The green haired girl stood up with clenched fist, but her voice was composed and clear._

"_Who knows how many other men are on Sousuke's side… Leader-sama and Orihime need us… We need to __help __them!"_

"_But how?"__Ran whispered._

"_Baby, don't you have something for Ran?" Grimm jumped up excitedly._

_Just then Nel__ quickly took a letter out of her pocket for Ran._

"_Right! Gin asked me to pass this to you at midnight,__ sharp. Not earlier, not later. That's why I was looking for you in the first place!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I asked him the same question. He said it was a surprise and very important that you receive it at midnight. I just believed him."_

_Ran quickly tore envelope and read the letter aloud. As she finished reading, the three of them immediately shared an understanding._

"_Let's hurry!"_

Alone in her room after the leader's rescue, the strawberry blonde woman lay on her bed reading her lover's handwriting over and over again.

Did he want us to sabotage their plans? Did he plan for leader-sama to get hurt and the fire as well?

It doesn't make sense!

But…

If not for the letter, Grimm and Nel wouldn't have look for her at half to midnight and found her in the room and freed her. If not for the letter, they would not have known the way to the hidden woods towards the dungeon, nor met the group of hooded figures carrying their leader.

Tears fell as she clutched the letter to her bosoms as she whispered,

"Gin you fool! Where are you?"

* * *

**Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black**

_The morning light hit their disorientated sheets through the glass of her windows..._

_Blushing profusely when her ashen gaze met the glass bowl by her bedside… The glass bowl that contained a certain gold fish that Ichigo had… She bit her lip and covered her face. _

_She can't believe he actually put it inside... there!_

"_Still embarrassed about it?" she squealed as two strong arms encircled her waist._

"_N-no," she mumbled but her lover turned her body to face him, trying to hide her embarrassment, she changed the topic "Aren't you going to get ready for breakfast?" _

"_Oh I'm ready," he nibbled on the soft spot on her neck, "Mmm.. Taste good."_

_Giggling, she wantonly leaned into his embrace, rubbing her hardening nipples against his chest. Craving for her sweet kisses, he gave a hard suck on her neck, leaving his mark before capturing her lips._

_She moaned when his skillful hands found her large inviting bosoms, teasing her slowly before starting to pinch her nipples hard and rough._

_He grunted when she started stroking his member not long before he started bucking his hips into her talented digits._

"_I love you Hime,"_

"_Ichigo…"_

"Ichigo..."

The dark raven haired girl entered the shabby room to see her awaken friend girl crying on the futon. Sitting down beside her, she placed her arms around the auburn haired girl.

"T-ta-tsu-ki-chan… I love him! I love him so much, it hurts."

"I know,"

"It's all my fault he became that m-mons- that thing!"

"Hime, don't blame yourself anymore. It's not good for your little one. Your physical wounds are healing but your distressed state will be felt by the baby too."

That caught the auburn haired girl's attention as she obediently wiped her tears away and gently rubbed her belly.

"Can you please take me to him?" the ashen eye girl pleaded, leaving her bewildered friend speechless as she thought of reasons to refuse her.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's wise Orihime-san. You should just take care of your health till the baby is born safely."

The two girls turned their attention to the intruder standing at their door way.

"Sir…" Tatsuki began but the intruder continued to stare at Orihime.

"We are not sure if the anti-dote will cure him, but he has tried to harm you before, what makes you think he won't harm you again?"

"Ichigo is not evil! He must have been manipulated by Aizen Sousuke!" Tatsuki defended.

"Exactly, Orihime-san is nothing more than being the bait! Along with the baby, they'll just be the perfect bait to be used as leverage and cause much misery to Ichigo!" ignoring the hurt look on the said girl's face, he pressed further "Do you really not have the Red Scarlet?"

"You still don't believe that I don't have it?" desperation flashed in her wide innocent doe eyes.

What he said was not far from the truth, she was the bait that caused her love misery, she was weak and helpless. What good will it do her to look for Ichigo?

"Well, if what you're saying is true then, I have no reason to suspect that Aizen Sousuke is lying about finally attaining the lock and the key." the blonde intruder rubbed his chin as he announced distantly.

The room was deadly silent until the spiky haired girl punched her right fist into her left palm.

"You mean, he has the Scroll and the Red Scarlet?"

The blonde haired man nodded and explained that they have sufficient evidence to believe that the Aizens are preparing for a world war. The wedding between the Aizen and Kuchiki will secure the ties, while the lock and key guarantee the former of ample wealth for weapons and army.

"W-wedding?"

Wasn't the wedding canceled? No, it was merely postponed. Of course, the wedding.

Tatsuki did not have to turn to know her friend would be devastated by this piece of news.

"Yes, the wedding is in two days'."

* * *

**You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won**

"_I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_In the grand __city hall, the happy guests were clapping with zeal as the newly weds kissed. It was a celebration between two great clans as the Aizen's new leader and the Kuchiki's younger daughter joined in matrimony. _

_Somewhere at the front row, Aizen Sousuke smirked. There was a hiccup to his plans at the dungeon, but all's not lost. His trusted spy was still working for him in the shadows. _

_Right after the new leader was appointed, there was certain silver-haired whistle-blower who tipped the village's special police, that the orange haired ex-leader, recently replaced, was indirectly or directly related to the death of Uluqiorra, leading to a full scale investigation. _

_In a day or two, the special police would be heading over to the Aizen Manor to capture the ex-leader for interrogation. And dear nephew Ichigo would no longer be in his list of worries._

Back in the Aizen Manor it was quiet due to almost everyone attending the wedding in the city hall.

All except the one dressed in thick brown cape over his black yukata, as he crept into the stable.

"It's just you and me now, Zangetsu."

Ichigo fed an apple to his black beauty while securing his amulet around his neck. His back pack was kept to the minimal weight, only grabbing the bare essentials, money, a gun, a knife, and a set of clothes.

"Leader-sama!"

The voice from behind him made him froze, as he mentally prepared to flee - he wasn't going to fight a girl, who happened to be his friend, who had also lost her lover the day he lost his.

"I'm not your leader anymore, not since two days ago." Ichigo said with a bitter chuckle.

"Where are you going?"

"Away. I'm not going to sit in the living room waiting for my arrest. I know what Uncle Sousuke has planned. Don't try to stop me."

"Figured we can't stop you… so we're coming with you, like it or not. Right, Haineko?"

Ichigo turned his head to Ran who was getting on her brown horse.

"What? No way!" the ex-leader got on his horse and started to take off but was blocked by green, blue and white.

"You didn't think you can abandon us, did you?" the green haired shook her head.

"Pantera's bored shit in the stable and he's not going to partake in any of Aizen Sousuke's world war rubbish." Grimm pat his white horse.

"Very touching, but NO!" The scowl on the orange haired man was deeper than ever. "It's dangerous to be on the run. It's an order."

"Technically you're not our leader anymore so we won't take orders from you. But you're our nakama, so let's get moving before they catch up on us."

By now it was pointless to argue with them. They were coming along, whether he liked it or not. He knew he had no time to be feeling emotional about these loyal three sticking to him, just as he knew they had no time to waste.

Giving in, he sighed as he explained their route.

"Once we cross the border of this village, the special police will have no right to lay a finger on us. Clear?"

"And if Sousuke comes after us?"

"He will eventually. But now, he's busy launching attack against the region. Till then we have time to find a proper hideout and regroup."

Everyone nodded their understanding and consent.

"Hyiak!"

The four were now on their horses, galloping away in the fastest speed only the best horses could keep up with – away from darkest in search of solace. Before they come back to bring justice against Aizen Sousuke.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out (11.09.09)_

* * *

**Appreciation with Ichigo-cookies and Orihime-chocolates for the lovely reviewers:**

**wartanker66. VergilTheart. Tia-Chan18. alice hattercandy. NiNjA oF tHe NiGhT 27. Fostersb. Bullet2tm. bloodyrose1294. missdramatikkkk. Babiip. Euphy Azula. jammienmarie65. hikari-hime01. Blue rose angel. zodious. xXsnowfeltXx. somber girl. PainAndNumb. Enelya87. princess-myu. Seto Takahashi. Anime Addiction 4 Ever. and stezzapatch-welcome to fanfiction, lastly, Raye Lynne.**

**and yes, thank you very much to all who voted - We Could Be Heroes won Ichihime Sexiest Awards! **

**

* * *

**

RANT time:

So I've gonna try to complete my fanfics before Tite Kubo decides to pull a Naruto by letting Orihime (Hinata) confessed but totally ignored and conclude with IchiRuki (Naru/Saku).

I don't understand NaruSaku just as I don't get IchiRuki. Again, I blame it on Masashi Kishimoto for not doing a good job. By all means, the story is great but when canon couple comes in to ruin the show, it makes me angry.

If he meant for NaruSaku, he shouldn't' have had Hinata crushing—turn-love-confession. We only saw Naruto's crush on Sakura (Cos she was cute but she treated him like shit) when they were kids, true - crush can turn into love but it was no where portrayed as romantic, to me it seem like a great development of friendship and brotherly-sisterly love. Now telling me it's romantic just totally stabs me in the back.

Imagine 'We Could Be Heroes' having a IchiNeliel ending. Yup, that's what it is. Hands up those who'd wana kill me?

I don't expect my readers to want Ichigo and Orihime to end up together just because I'm randomly an Ichihime fan, but because this story was developed that way right from the start.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please tell me you're still into this fic. I've been caught up with stuff but I hope you forgive me for the late update. This may be the last chapter before a fast forward in timeline. Fingers crossed that you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Just borrowing Kubo's Bleach characters.

* * *

Heroes Come Back

Chapter 6

Scene 1

"_To war we must. With the lock and key, we are formidable. Victory is ours!"_

_Her fiery red eyes bore into his dark ones as she reached her fingers to the nape of his neck, tugging at his long dark hair. Tracing the jaw line of her newly wedded husband, over his sexy mustache and lingering till her fingers rested on his lips._

"_Senna, take care while I'm gone." _

_The tall muscular new leader pulled her small frame to his and gave her a quick hard kiss, leaving her breathless before turning to leave._

* * *

The troops led by Aizen's new leader had left the country for more than three months. The young mistress of Aizen was on the carriage ride back to the Kuchiki home.

"I'm not sure if Sousuke really has the Red Scarlet… Nobody has seen it yet. Stark didn't tell me what it was. I went into Sousuke's room but I couldn't find-"

"You what?" Her raven haired sister shot her a look of mortification.

"Don't worry Nee-san, I know how to take care of myself. If everything goes according to plan, the troops won't be back till next year." The younger Kuchiki sister answered plainly.

"You should watch out for your safety. I know you love adventure but this is too dangerous. Besides, the real scroll is with us. There's no way it'd work even if he found the Red Scarlet."

Nodding at her sister's words, a mischievous grin tugged her lips as she formulated another plan to break into Sousuke's study room.

"So how _was_ he?" the voice interrupted her plan.

"Eh?" she blinked at the large raven eyes staring at her with curiousity.

"Silly, your husband of course!"

She blushed at the memory of their last love making. It wasn't romantic love - but she would fulfill her duties as his wife. The physical attraction was definitely present as evidenced by her mad lover of her husband and her equally eager self. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Stark as her husband.

After all, they had always thought it would be Aizen Ichigo.

"Well, although he is ten years older than me, he knows how to take good care of me... and he's very very _experienced_." Her eyes sparkled with a flash of darkness.

"You are incorrigible!"

"I can say the same about you and Abarai-san."

Suppressing her blush, Rukia changed her tone to a louder, more masculine one, the voice she used when she was serious, but her sister knew she was just embarrassed.

"Stark has always been one of Aizen's strongest warrior. All the strong men in the country were recruited for the war."

"I wonder if Kaien-sempai did go?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad Dad didn't send Renji."

"Yeah," red eyes blurred for a second while thinking of her own husband at war.

"Senna? You alright?"

The younger sister nodded with a look a new found determination in her eyes.

"I'll continue to look for the Red Scarlet. If Aizen Sousuke really has it, it will definitely be hidden in the manor."

.

.

* * *

Scene 2

He eagerly sucked on her lower lip, begging for entry. Cupping her generous mounds, she moaned, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her warm cavern. Their tongues battled each others, mixing their saliva while he continued to squeeze and mold her mounds.

She ran her slender fingers in his dark blue bedhair as she moved her position so that she was straddling his waist, while grinding their hips ferociously.

"Ah, ahhh-"

"Mmh Nemu…"

* * *

Orihime's hand was frozen by the harsh breath and moaning coming from the other side of the room before she could knock on the door. Realizing the scenario, she took a left turn but paused in her tracks when she heard some footsteps of some brave souls knocking on the door and proceeding to enter the room.

"…Were we interrupting?"

"No!" Nemu blushed at the same time her lover responded.

"Yeah," Uryuu reached for his glasses and put them on while sitting up in bed.

"I-I'll p-pour some tea." the black haired beauty proceeded to serve tea to their friends.

"Well your body must be well enough to do that." Tatsuki smirked as Chad pulled her to sit on his lap seeing there was only one chair in the room.

"Thanks," Uryuu replied dryly. "...What are the plans?"

Tatsuki explained their plans to the Southern village since Chad and Uryuu were given the resources and control over the reconstruction. They would continue with the building of a school, a hospital and the housing while living there. They would live normal daily lives running business, until further notice from the council.

"When do we leave?"

"We were waiting for you and Orihime to recuperate. Seeing that you're both well enough, I'd say we move by next week."

The other three persons in the room nodded their consent.

"…He doesn't know that _they_ are alive?"

"We doubt it. Everything went according to the council's plan. Aizen's have launched the attack against the neighboring countries."

"As soon as we're settled down in Southern, we need to find Kurosaki before they do."

"To only person that can lead us to Ichigo is…" Chad's voice trailed off as he looked at his nakamas. They nodded with a silent whisper.

"Gin!"

* * *

Orihime stood outside Uryuu's room for minutes that seemed like hours. She shouldn't have been eavesdropping like she was. But her head was spinning from the muffled voices and the conversation she was able to make out.

_Who are the they that are alive?_

_Kurosaki… Ichigo…? _

_In the dungeon… Uryuu had yelled Kurosaki…_

_Is the council good or bad?_

_And Gin… didn't he betray Ichigo?_

Furrowing her brows, she began to wonder who are these people really? Are they really her nakama? Friends or foes, she had to be with Ichigo. That's where she wanted to be. She had to run.

As fate allowed it, she tripped on the hem of her shawl. She gasped as her gaze met the eyes of an unexpected figure.

"Inoue Orihime?"

.

.

* * *

Scene 3

Stretching his legs, he got on his feet lazily as his nakamas put out the fire before heading over to his black horse, Zangetsu. Successfully crossing the Aizen's border without meeting the special police, they were on their last pit stop before their destination.

The team of four had been on the run for months, stopping over in caves or alcove for hiding; feeding on any rare occasion of fruits or better luck any animals the boys hunted.

As the horses galloped along a stream, they knew the destination was near. At the end of the stream, a shire came to view.

They entered a small pub at the corner, it wasn't busy but they tried their best to ignore and avoid any eye contact with the townsmen.

"Four beer please,"

"Good heavens!" the stout man whirled around, blinking a few times before lowering his voice, "Little Ichigo? You've grown my boy!"

"Not too loud Uncle Ganju." Ichigo smirked.

"Don't call me uncle, I'm only 10 years older you punk."

"These are my friends." Ichigo briefly introduced his friends while they exchanged pleasantries.

Holding four mugs of ice cold beer, the stout man led the orange head and his friends to a corner booth.

"To what do we owe your mighty presence?"

"I'll tell you more later, now we need a place to stay." As soon as Ichigo spoke, Grimmjow placed a bag of coins on the table.

They were oblivious to the adjacent booth, where a seemingly drunk figure, covered in a black hood, was watching their movement closely.

Not long after, Ganju brought them to the next alley through to an underground pathway, which led to a large compound where a mansion stood.

Ran and Nel shared a room, while Grimm and Ichigo had their own individual rooms. As there was only one communal bathroom, Ichigo went first before they were to meet Ganju and his siblings for dinner.

"It's been months and he has not transformed – we can safely say he is cured."

"…He doesn't know that _they_ are alive?"

"I doubt it. We did as the _he_ instructed the last time."

"As soon as we're settled down in the shire, we need to find a way to get in touch with the council before they do."

"To only person that can lead us to the Council is-" Nel was interrupted by Ran as the latter whispered her lover's name.

"Gin."

* * *

Fresh out of bath, Ichigo passed by the girls' bedroom to get the next person to use the shower before they were to proceed for dinner. Not believing his ears, he froze in his tracks on the corridor.

_Who did they mean were alive? _

_They had confirmed that Uryuu was still alive and managed to escape the fire. The only person dead was Orihime, there's no way they'd lie to him about that knowing how much she meant to him. So they can't be referring to either of them. _

_Is the council good or bad?_

_And Gin… didn't he betrayed all of them?_

Scowling, he began to question if these three were his nakamas. Could he really trust them to be on his side? He contemplated barging in for answers but decided against it and returned to his room.

Amber eyes widened when he saw the unexpected guests in his bedroom.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

.

.

* * *

Scene 4

_The lock was a clear white map made from the finest animal skin. It was as thin as paper yet as durable as diamond, one that would survive the test of fire and water. The descendants of the Kuchiki kingdom held it, but it was known as The Scroll, and only few knew about its existence and even fewer knew about its power._

_The key was a red ink made from the most complicated of minerals. It was as solid as steel, one that would survive hot and cold. But a specific temperature of 352 Fahrenheit would liquefy it in order to be used on the Scroll, thereafter freezing it, in order for the map leading to the hidden national treasures to be revealed. _

_Before the key was passed on to the descendants of the Shinounin kingdom, who had the right to it, the heiress was sent into exile. As such, the red scarlet was given to the neutral and peace-loving Inoue Clan for safekeeping. Sora Inoue might have disguise it into a jewellery or even a pen._

After explaining the history of the lock and key, the woman with luscious purple hair and golden brown skin turned to the auburn haired girl.

"Shinounin and Inoues are allies. So we should co-operate. Did you late brother give you anything like a necklace or ring?"

Reaching for her shiny flower hairclips, she slowly removed them from her auburn strands and placed them on the table.

"No… the only jewellery Sora-nii-sama gave me were these hairclips."

Shinounin Yoruichi didn't bother to look at the hairclips. She had them inspected while the auburn haired girl was unconscious weeks ago.

"I see. Let me know if you recall anything Orihime."

"Hai."

"How would you like to give birth to your child in your hometown? Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu and Nemu will be going with you... but the journey to the South will take days."

"I don't mind, my body can manage." The auburn haired girl bowed to the Council's female head as she turned to leave.

_So the only person who knew its form was Sora Inoue. To ensure further protection, it was disguised... but what was it?_

_Ashen eyes widened as an image came to mind..._

_Red and oval shaped, covered in a glass casing, with white gold framing it, looking nothing more than an exquisite and expensive amulet. The amulet was a pendant to a long necklace, and given to his precious little sister._

The red scarlet... Could it be?

.

.

* * *

Scene 5

_Isshin Kurosaki had not one, not two, but three siblings. They were triplets much younger than himself. _

_When Isshin and his wife Masaki were assassinated under the orders of Aizen Sousuke, the Kurosaki triplets, Kaien, Kukaku and Ganju fled to the Kuchiki village to seek refuge. Aizen Sousuke only kept the life of his nephew – Ichigo. _

_The triplets worked in Kuchiki's Byakuya's well known martial arts school. That's where Kaien met Rukia and Senna, and also where he fell in love with Miyako. He married her a year ago and they all moved back to the shire across the borders._

"All these years, I have been under the wing of my parents' murderer." the orange haired muttered in disgust.

"Don't worry bout the past. At least the Kurosaki's are reunited now. We're one step nearer to revenge against Aizen Sousuke." Kaien placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder and gave it an assuring grip.

This gave Ichigo something to look forward to and he felt his spirits lightening for the first time in four months since _that_ incident. He had no tears left for the death of his beloved, nor energy to mourn. He had moved on.

That was, until he met Kaien's wife and Grimm bluntly commented how Kaien resembled him and Miyako resembled Orihime. Excusing himself from the dinner table, Ichigo's appetite was all but lost when he had saw how affectionate Kaien was behaving around Miyako. They were like a constant reminder of what he'll never experience with Orihime because the ugly reality was that she was gone, forever.

Slumping heavily onto his bed, he let tears roll down his cheek to his pillow as his lids gave in to exhaustion, murmuring her name in his slumber.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out (21.09.09)_

**

* * *

**

**Souvenir Red Scarlet Amulet goes to my lovely reviewers who greatly inspire me:**

**Fostersb. Enelya87. alice hattercandy. Shrinking violet66. NiNjA oF tHe NiGhT 27. jammienmarie65. Tia-Chan18. bloodyrose1294. Babiip. CS. somber girl. SwEeTkIsSeZ. wartanker66. Euphy Azula. missdramatikkkk. Bullet2tm. PainAndNumb. princess-myu. VergilTheart. Anime Addiction 4 Ever. mickiressa.**


	7. Chapter 7

*Star-jumping* I honestly can't believe how sweet you guys are to let me hit my quota! Thank you all who made it possible. I am shameless but pleased nonetheless.

As promised, I typed away the minute Seto gave me not just 1 but 2 reviews! I'm too excited to share this, so forgive me for not checking my work enough and you may see more than 1 error, please lemme know!

This update is dedicated to everyone who bothered to review with much love:-

_m__issdramatikkkk. Innocence of a rose. alice hattercandy. hikari-hime01. Tia-chan. Fostersb. Enelya87. NiNjA oF tHe NiGhT27. somber girl. nimi21. SwEeTkIsSeZ. wartanker66. Babiip. Bullet2tm. Ellie0223. mickiressa. bloodyrose1294. jamminmarie65. saiyasluv. Sly_kitty. Champylin. Raye Lynne. Stezzapatch. Euphy Azula. Ori_h. Seto Takahashi. Virgil Theart._

Last but not least, special belated birthday wishes to _PainAndNumb_ whose birthday was 25th Sept!

* * *

On another note…

How convenient! Dunno how to end the draggy-pointless-arrancar fight? Let Aizen kill the arrancars himself cos the shinigamis are too weak anyway. Kubo should learn to do fight scenes from Kishimoto.

Don't hate me cos I'm objective and free from bias.

* * *

So here's sharing a pairing that fairs better in fandom than reality…

**Heroes Come Back **

**Chapter 7**

Scene 1

The war had been going on for close to a year.

The Aizen troops had suffered many injuries yet unable to conquer their target. Their usual war tactics employed within the country proved to be not as successful in another nation. After the all, war emerged from greed, and they Aizens were proud. The different climate and local culture was a disadvantage to them – that's what they get for being content and not understanding their opponents better before launching a war.

Back in the country, it was chaotic.

There was resentment from the public due to bad economy in the absence of their leader, the strongest men and the strongest clan. A large amount of money was pumped into war weapons and rations for the troops. There was no news of victory or retreat, but merely instructions for more reinforcements. This led to the increase in crime rate and unemployment.

"Sousuke-sama… Can you utilise the national treasure? We need back up."

"Rethink your poor strategy… I didn't appoint a weak leader!"

"Even if I come up with a new strategy we need reinforcements. If you don't have the lock and key to the national treasure - We retreat."

* * *

Scene 2

The green haired beauty started rubbing herself. Moaning as her panties grew so thoroughly wet that they could not hold anymore of her juices. She lifted her honey coated fingers to her lover, "Here's more... Grimmy, it's all yours." She said with a seductive smile.

The blue haired man was about to lick her fingers until she traced those fingers from her neck, to between her breasts, down to her womanhood. The stunned man leaped at and attacked her neck, and her breasts.

"Oh God… That feels sooo good!" She moaned erotically.

Grimm chuckled and started licking around the nipple again, making her squirm in pleasure. Her breath was now hot and heavy, his breath shallow. She was quickly losing herself in the ocean of pleasure.

"I want you Nel,"

He pulled her soaked panties down and aligned his hard rock to her entrance. With one thrust he was fully inside her as he grunted loudly.

In the forest, the two bucked their hips and screwed like there was no tomorrow until they screamed their bliss.

"God I miss this…" he pulled her body close, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yea… Well, we couldn't exactly do it in the Kurosaki house." She laughed playfully while tracing her fingers over his chest.

The four nakamas had left the shire in search for the council. They came to a stop where Ichigo and Ran put up a camp for the night, while Nel and Grimm were to hunt for food.

Easily spotting a fruit tree, Nel had quickly climbed up. While she was busy plucking the ripe fruit, Grimm was busy starting at her ripe ass right above him. Sensing the heated gaze, she slowly plucked the last fruit before pouncing on him.

"That's true… We should go baby," he stood up, tugging her along.

"You boys will be mad there's no meat for dinner," Nel pouted as they began to dress themselves.

"Leader-sama will be… But I… already had you." He said arrogantly.

They went for another passionate kiss.

"Grimmy… What do you think of telling him the truth?"

"You can't mean Orihime? Leader'll probably murder us right here in the forest."

"But it's not fair to him… He's cured now and there's no reason to keep them apart. What if it had been us? Won't you want to know the truth?"

Nodding, Grimm threw the bag of fruits over his shoulder and grabbed her hand with his unoccupied hand.

As they headed back to camp, she took his silence as consent.

* * *

Scene 3

Ichigo was taking a stroll near the camp while his nakamas went to bed. The full moon cast a gorgeous light on the peaceful forest. His hair was long enough to cover his back. Although his hair seemed to grow amazingly and almost as luscious as the girls, putting Neliel and Ran to shame. But he had not transformed at all since a year ago.

As he headed towards the river, he can't help feeling an aura of uneasiness… yet it was familiar and not unwelcome… Reaching the river, he let the melody of the singing waters calm him.

His senses were immediately on alert as he felt someone's presence near, lifting his amber eyes, he saw the silhouette, no doubt of a woman, with a voluptuous body to die for. The woman stood in the water, the water reaching knee length. Her hair, he made out under the moonlight was copper.

_Ran? _

_What the hell is she d__oing in the middle of the night? _

_Wasn't she asleep?_

As she turned, his gaze reached a pair of overflowing breasts, and he quickly turned away.

He had not the chance to have sex for ages nor did he think about it in such circumstances, but… she was a beautiful woman. He muttered a curse – more because it was ridiculous for her to be out here alone and naked at night.

"Ichigo…" she moaned.

A shiver went down his spine as that familiar delicious intoxicating voice reached him, the voice of his lover.. the voice he missed.. the voice he had not heard since god knows when. Whirling his head around, he stared at the most beautiful face. His chest was overwhelmed with hope, disbelief and confusion as she smiled that angelic smile of hers while calling his name again.

_It can't be…_

_Is he hallucinating?_

Without a word, she lunged herself at him, curling her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"St-Stop it! What's wrong with you?" Eyes screw shut, he pushed her away "I'm sorry… I must be crazy to mistake you for Orihime."

Again, she called his name softly.

Cracking his eye open, wishing her voice would get out of his head, this time his voice failed him when he parted his lips, instead he was in a trance as the very naked auburn haired goddess, no doubt the splitting image of Orihime, stood before him.

"Y-you.. you're real!" he stuttered.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she pressed their lower halves together, her finger drawing random patterns on his chest.

"You know… we've never role played… I kind of like this." the auburn head giggled.

This time his body was reacting with painful desire and need as his goddess stood before him.

He stared at her glorious body shamelessly, while his hands began to wander freely… trailing across her arms to her shoulders, down her back and cupping her bottom, groaning as she grind her hips with his bulging hardness.

Tearing his hands away from her bottom, he cradled her face and crushed his lips to hers... hungrily… longingly… desperately… lovingly.

Their heats pressed deliciously against each others when they finally broke the kiss for air. Panting as he stared at her through heated gaze, he admired her twin mounds heaving with her breath.

There were a million questions he wanted to ask her… but it had to wait. Right now, all he wanted was to be one with her.

Locating a large tree, he let her back rest against the tree trunk while keeping her in position.

"I love you Orihime." He mumbled into her chest.

Her pained response was unexpected.

"Stop… Y-you're…"

"Huh?"

Lifting his head to gaze at her, she saw her face turn red and then pale, a pair of hands choking her neck.

"… You're hurting me."

Jerking backwards as he dropped his hands, he couldn't believe he actually tried to strangle her. He glared at his offending hands and darted his gaze back to her bruised neck.

"I'm sorry Orihime.. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hu-"

"Goodbye Ichigo."

_Her figure faded into the misty darkness… beside the tree, he now noticed.. was a tombstone… _

_No__ way… No way… No friggin way…_

"NO!! HIME!!"

* * *

Scene 4

The next day, a deeply scowling Ichigo and his nakamas reached an alcove. It does fit the description from his aunt, Kukaku.

If he wasn't too impatient to find the damned council he'd have time to beat his nakamas to a pulp.

It was just another stupid nightmare.

"_NO!! HIME!!"_

"_Leader-sama, are you alright?"_

_Sitting up in his camp, he was covered with sweat as he cried furiously._

"_Orihime… Orihime…"_

"_Leader-sama… It's just a nightmare… It's not real"_

"_Well.. there's something we need to confess.."_

_Damnit... __Stupid nakamas._

_He should rip their heads apart for lying to him all these months!_

_But if it was to protect her from…_

His thoughts were interrupted when two hooded figures appeared before them in a flash. He assessed the hooded figures, one was slim, the other bulky.

"Ichigo."

Four pairs of eyes widened they stared at the male who spoke while uncovering his hood.

"Chad?"

The dark man nodded while his slim companion revealed her spiky dark hair.

"Long time no see, Ichigo."

"Tatsuki!"

Without delay, they led the four away from the alcove back into the woods till they reached higher grounds. There, they entered the council's hideout.

After being served tea, they were introduced to the elders. Kisuke Ishida, Yoruichi Shinounin – Kisuke's wife. Ryuuken Ishida – Uryuu's father.

"We were good friends with Isshin and Masaki." The blond man with a fan said while the purple haired woman nodded in agreement; while the silver haired man holding a cigar.. _snorted._

"You knew my parents?!"

They briefly explained the history of a few good men and women… Once Aizen Sousuke's victims… Joining forces to fight against him. They help those in need, those who are oppressed… they appease the people… promise security… means to earn money, grow food and learn safety… for years they plotted against Aizen Sousuke… to stop him from attaining the lock and the key…

"Are you with us?"

"What's in it for me?" the orange head ex-leader of the Aizen clan crossed his arms arrogantly.

"You should ask what's not in it for you if you refuse this…" then the three elders of the council stood and excused themselves.

"Wait! Where is Orihime?"

Ichigo was left shouting at them but Grim pulled him back. "Why should I? How can I trust you when you took Orihime away from me!"

Chad placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, immediately calming his nerves. Then he spoke firmly, "They decided that it was for the best at that point of time."

When he saw that Ichigo was listening, he continued. "We had to protect her… from you. You were dangerous and you hurt her."

_They were right. _

_He had been plagued with guilt for hurting her… __He thought he had killed her… _

_Although she was a__live, it wasn't far from the truth that he almost did kill her!_

"But the anti-dote worked, Ichigo hasn't transformed since taking the anti-dote." Nel defended eagerly.

"Very well." Tatsuki gave a discreet sigh of relief and smiled, "Come with us,"

"Where are we going?"

Stopping in her tracks, Tatsuki turned around to glare at her scowling childhood friend impatiently.

"Don't you want to meet them?"

Amber eyes widened like saucers and he stared foolishly.

"You mean… Orihime? I don't care about the rest.. I just want to see Orihime!"

Tatsuki did a cursory glance at the orange head before turning to Chad with mischief in her eyes.

"Fine, _just_ Orihime."

"Where is she?"

"Southern Village. We should leave before nightfall. And Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"You need a haircut."

* * *

Scene 5

"I think we should camp here overnight. It looks like we can't reach the alcove before nightfall." A blue haired man came to a stop near a river.

"Oh no! But doesn't that mean we will miss them?" she bit her lower lip in dismay.

"Sorry."

"Iie. It's fine."

* * *

Scene 6

Ichigo was taking a stroll near the camp while his nakamas went to bed. The full moon cast a gorgeous light on the peaceful forest.

Leaving the hideout, the group of six travelled to the South, setting up a camp for the night.

As he headed towards the river, he can't help feeling an aura of uneasiness… yet it was familiar and not unwelcome… Reaching the river, he let the melody of the singing waters calm him.

His senses were immediately on alert as he felt someone's presence near, lifting his amber eyes, he saw the silhouette, no doubt of a woman, voluptuous body to die for. The woman stood in the river, the water reaching knee length. Her hair, he made out under the moonlight was copper.

_Why? _

_It was exactly like his dream!_

_But this time…_

As she turned, he froze.

_He was sure t__hat she was real._

She hadn't notice his presence but continued to bathe in the river. He felt his pants shrinking two sizes too small as his blood rush southwards, watching his auburn haired goddess traced her creamy skin with a wet cloth.

_Damnit, he__ was jealous of that cloth._

"Who's there?"

Closing and then cracking his eye open upon hearing her hurriedly stepping out of the water, this time his voice failed him when he parted his lips, instead he was in a trance as the very naked auburn haired goddess stood before him, with the dripping cloth held in shield of her breasts.

"Y-you.. you're real!" she stuttered his line.

"So are you." he managed not to stutter.

He stared at her glorious body shamelessly, while his hands reached for the cloth from her and let it fall to the ground.

"Don't hide them from me!"

She lunged herself at him as he encircled his arms around her in a tight hug. They held on to each other for dear life… _wanting_... _needing_ to feel each other… just to be sure.

"Ichigo,"

_God I miss him._

"Orihime,"

_God I miss her._

His lips crashed upon hers and their sweet kiss became frantic in seconds as she welcomed him into her mouth. Their tongues glided against each other before he dominated her and sucked on her tongue, tasting each other till they were out of breath.

.

.

"Ichigo?"

.

.

"Hm?"

.

.

"You need a haircut."

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out. (05.10.09)_

_Review, s'il vous plait?_


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach rant: Chp 377 was great cos there's some development and Ichigo's back.. poor Hiyori split in half.. I wonder if Hime can save her… but come on.. how unoriginal.. a rash Hiyori just for the sake of some drama? I wish it didn't have to be that pathetic cos to me vaizards are tougher than that! But Chp 378 was anti-climax! Like WTH… back to Rukia… I hope the IchiRuki fans aren't cheering right now cos Kubo is so determined to balance the non-relationships. And the fact that IchiHime are still on the Kurosaki-kun vs Inoue basis compared to Rukia just makes me sit in a corner and sulk. So I had to write my own Ichihime fic.

Detective Blitch: Yeah, she discovered that VelonicaBase77 still hasn't removed the Ichihime fic she stole from BlackRose! Everyone who knows this author please report her.

A/N: This is dedicated with much thanks to my lovely reviewers for your amazing support, big hugs to you beautiful people who made my day!

_VirgilTheart. Fostersb. Tia-chan18. alice hattercandy. NiNjA oF tHe NiGhT27. Ellie0223. wartanker66. xXsnowfeltXx. Bullet2tm. Shrinking Violet66. nimi21. mickiressa. Babiip. Jamminmarie65. Enelya87. Raye Lynne. Innocence of a rose. Anime Addiction 4 Ever. bloodyrose1294. missdramatikkkk._

You're in luck cos this is the longest chapter for this fic to date, I wanted to post it after my exams but well wish me luck…

Hope you'll enjoy it =)

**

* * *

**

**Heroes Come Back**

**Chapter 8**

Scene 1

"Bingo!"

"What's up?"

"According to my sources… we found leverage - Guaranteed leverage!"

"Which is?"

.

.

"Mika."

* * *

Scene 2

_He was beyond furious when his nakamas told him that Orihime was alive. After sending one punch their way, well, not the two girls but Grimmjow was at the receiving end of his wrath, he however, stopped, and slumped on the bed in frustration. _

_Was he that much of a monster that even his nakamas would hide her from him?_

And here he was right now… arms around his lover. He wasn't going to mope around about the past – he only cared about the present and more importantly the future. He wasn't going to let go of this girl that unknowingly walked right into his life and into his heart.

_She was beyond elation when her nakamas told her that they would be on their way t__o meet Ichigo. He changed from being a monster to a man because of her, but in a twist of events, he turned into a monster because of her._

_Would he still want to se__e her after all that happened?_

And here she was right now… in the arms of her lover. The past didn't matter anymore – she loved this man and she wanted to be with him no matter what happens. Of course, there was something… or rather someone she needed to tell him about.

She wondered how he would react, but right now she wanted more of his possessive kisses.

Moaning as he slanted his head as he deepened the kiss, she practically melted in his embrace. He was drunk in her scent, her touches - during their kiss, she had somehow slipped her hands under his top, causing his body to shudder involuntarily under her ministrations.

He scowled when she broke away the kiss. His eyes were dark and hooded when he opened them to look at her.

His member was now throbbing with painful need.

Still panting, she stared intently at the red amulet that hung on a necklace, lying on his chest.

"Why haven't I seen you wear this before?"

"You mean before I ran away from Aizen Manor? I only wear it during war for good luck. Someone told me it would keep me safe."

"Some-one?"

Her head started spinning in anticipation of his answer, that was definitely the amulet from Sora which she had gave to her childhood sweetheart.

"Who??"

While, he silently prayed that she would remember him. There goes the mood to take her, but now was the time to talk, not charged at her as his member insisted on doing.

"Well… from you."

Grey eyes widened like saucers at him.

"You're… But… How?"

Suddenly realisation dawned upon her, Aizen Sousuke was his uncle who adopted him and gave him surname.

_Before Ichigo rose to power, there was another clan – the Kurosaki Clan…_

_Which meant that… K.I. for Kurosaki Ichigo!_

"So you still remember? Orihime-_chan_." He said her name slowly, emphasizing the suffix attached, the way he called her when they were kids.

"Kurosaki-kun? You knew all along and you didn't tell me?"

He sighed heavily, leaning his head again the tree bark.

"The Ichigo that you met more than a year ago wasn't worthy of your love for that young boy who swore to protect you." His amber gaze softened.

"I almost killed you. God, I went insane when I thought I lost you," he croaked, suddenly he hated Ichigo Kurosaki. "I'm responsible for Sora's death,"

Orihime gave a sympathetic look and cupped his cheeks gently. Shaking her head as tears started to form.

"I already know… Uluqiorra told me and tried to get me to kill you. But I just couldn't… I'm sorry I gave you the potion… I didn't know it would turn you into t-that… that thing."

He fell to the ground on his knees, grabbing her cold petite hands in his strong rough palms.

"No Orihime, it's all my fault. Don't cry my love!"

He felt as if his heart had stopped beating and he was running out of breath. Seeing her cry like this was the most excruciating pain he'd ever experience.

"Please forgive me for taking your brother's life,"

"It's alright. There's nothing to forgive. It was a war, you did what you had to, right?" Tears raced down her beautiful face.

"And I… _rapedyou_.." They both winced at the words he mumbled, then he added smugly "But… you seemed to enjoy it,"

That earned him a very hard pinch on each side of his face.

"I-I.. I d-did not! Well, not at first anyway," she pouted indignantly but she stopped crying.

He knew what she meant. He had taken her by forced but they couldn't run away from their feelings.. from the lustful sex that progressed to making love.

"I'm sorry."

She kneeled down and put a finger to his lips and rubbed the spot on his cheek where it was pinched.

He cupped her face, kissing her tears away.

"Orihime, I'm so sorry." he pleaded in an exasperated breath and pulled her into his arms tightly, tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm so happy we've found each other again." She mumbled against his chest.

"Me too Orihime, me too." Then lifting her chin to face him, "I promise to make it up to you, let me take care of you and protect you for the rest of my life,"

Instead of replying, she crushed her lips to his urgently.

"We must promise, no more secrets and lies between us."

"Promise."

* * *

Scene 2

Uryuu wondered how his newly wedded wife was coping with their friend's baby as he put out the fire and grabbed his and Orihime's bags, placing them by the horse they shared.

He walked towards the river, and found them sleeping; she sat on his lap, head on his shoulder, he sat on the ground leaning on the tree, arms around her, his head resting on hers.

Thankful they were both fully clothed. He was disgusted recalling last night when he heard the muffled conversations and rushed to check on Orihime but pausing in his tracks when he heard the moaning.

_Cough. _

_Cough._

_Cough._

Cracking an eye open, Orihime gave her blue haired friend a sheepish smile and lightly shook Ichigo, who only furrowed his brows but held her body closer.

"Wake the hell up Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Geeze good morning to you too Ishida." Ichigo muttered dryly, annoyed that Orihime had slipped out of his arms.

"Did you manage to meet the rest?" the orange head knew he meant the council.

"Yeah, Tatsuki and Chad are with Ran, Nel and Grimm on the other side,"

"Well, let's gather them and get the hell out of the forest."

Quickly making their way to the other camp, Uryuu felt a hand on his shoulder and halted in his steps.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo breathe out painfully at the memory of stabbing his nakama.

"Hn, I forgive you." Uryuu smirked.

"Thanks.. and thanks for taking care of Orihime."

"Looks like the long hair made you quite a sap! I have a pair of scissors somewhere in my bag."

"Shut up!" the orange head cried out indignantly, it wasn't his fault his hair grew at such a speed, "And why the hell are you carrying scissors around?"

The auburn haired walking behind them merely giggled.

"He picked up the hobby of sewing baby clothes."

"What, did you knock up Mayuri's daughter?"

Uryuu had to laugh at the irony in the situation. His friend was clearly the same dense idiot.

"Well, no! I'm not you. At least Nemu and I are married."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Married? He can't believe his four eyed friend was alive, did the wife's father even know?

However, his gaze softened and he muttered congrats with a smile.

"Sappy, must be the long luscious hair."

Orihime refrained from laughing out loud, she didn't want to upset her already scowling Ichigo. He gave her a smile when she snaked an arm around his waist and whispered into his ear.

"I'm starting to like it… It's kinda… sexy,"

That made his day, but _damn he wanted to take her_.

* * *

They soon met the rest of the group who were ready to leave.

"What's the council's plan against Aizen?" Uryuu directed at Chad and Tatsuki.

"We'll stage a coup against the bastard when they return from war, unless they miraculously win the war, it won't be difficult with the subject's resentment. Fill you on the details later on."

It was unanimously decided that the team splits up.

Ichigo followed Orihime, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Chad back to Southern Village to strengthen their defences. While Ran, Nel and Grimm headed back to Aizen Manor to observe the state of affairs.

"Someone was following us back in the shire." Ichigo revealed.

"Do you know who?" Chad inquired.

"No. But it's best I don't go with your group. It's dangerous to be around me."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked in shock, worried that they were going to part after their long-awaited reunion.

"I'm obviously their target, whoever they are, it could be Aizen or,"

"Well, you can't come with us because you're obviously the Wanted man back in our village," Grimmjow said plainly.

"That's right. I think together we can take on whoever comes our way." Tatsuki punched her fists together with a hyper smile.

"So it's settled then? Come on Ichigo."

"Take care guys."

"Yeah, you guys too. We will regroup in a week's time."

* * *

Scene 3*

The Northern-East Village was nothing like they remembered.

The three on their horses arrived, shocked to see the streets messy and the road dirty. Some of the buildings were vandalized and ruined.

They had to fight off a group of beggars who surrounded them for money before dashing into the Aizen Manor.

Now they were back in a house that they all shared.

_Finally!_

Their plans to shower and have a quick rest were aborted as soon as they came to face the new mistress of the manor.

"Senna? Er... Hi!"

"Where have you guys been? You are back just in time, the guests are waiting for you in the lounge."

The uniforms worn by the female and male guests gave their identities away - the special police force.

Senna retreated after the five of them were seated and served with drinks.

"Where's my little cousin?"

"What makes you think we know anything about Ichigo?"

"Oh please… Spare me that. You either know or you don't."

The police man then tossed a sheet of white paper across to the trio, who stared in shock.

"Why do you think I didn't arrest you at the Shire with Ganju and his siblings?"

When they remained silent, the police continued scribbling and passed them another sheet of paper.

"Didn't even notice my presence? I'm hurt. Well, at least the beer was good."

"So why didn't you arrest us?" Grimmjow growled.

After a fast and furious and scribbling, another sheet of paper was passed to the trio.

"Idiot! Keep your voice down, I don't trust that red-eye girl."

"I didn't arrest you because it's Ichigo I'm after." The policeman said with a smile that flashed his neat white teeth.

"Why?" This time Ran took a sheet of paper from the police woman.

"Had to make sure my cousin is safe with his family."

.

"I'm glad you trust us." Neliel said while Ran wrote another question.

"How can we trust you?"

The police duo flashed them a smirk and a grin before giving their reply.

"We want Aizen's head. We're on Ichigo's side."

.

"What about the lock and key?"

"No idea. We will have to wait for them to return, they're expected to be back by this month end."

"Who has the lock and key?"

.

"If not Aizen, I'm guessing the red-eye girl. Or they have one item each."

"If you know anything about Ichigo, let us know."

.

"Let's meet tomorrow noon at the townhall."

.

"Sure, we will. Thanks."

* * *

Scene 4

The old Inoue Village was nothing like he remembered.

Chad and Uryuu had carried out his plan well. It was no more in shambles the way his troops left it to be.

It was not much, just a small village where there was a hospital (to his surprise Orihime was working there), a school, a market, and rows of neatly built houses and even a community watch (not surprised that Tatsuki was in charged). Every villager was required to learn self-defense here and take turns to do patrol duties to ensure the safety of this village.

As they reach the Southern most point of the village, a port was in construction. With the strategic location, it will be a multi-million dollar making international port, just like he envisioned.* *

Throughout the little tour around with his auburn haired goddess's hand intertwined with his the entire time, he used every opportunity he had to drop her kisses and burning touches on her lower back, her arms, her hips.

Every time she looked into his eyes, he'd sent her lustful gazes which sent a pool of heat down her belly.

Now they were back in a house that they all shared.

_Finally!_

After she said her room was on the second level, he threw her over his shoulders and hurried up the stairs.

"Well, someone is in for a surprise," Tatsuki commented in mischief, while Chad, Uryuu and Nemu chuckled.

"Oh Ichigo! Wait! You know about the secrets and lies… There's one more thing!"

She felt him tense as he placed her down.

_Secrets and lies?_

She stood facing him outside her room, her back leaning on the door as she fidgeted with her fingers and averted her eyes.

"Ano, there's one more thing you need to know…"

_What could she possibly hide from him?_

"Tell me," he demanded.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet."

_Someone?_

His torso erupted with irrational jealousy, his fist clenched and unclenched as he prepared himself for what's in store for him.

"Who?" the voice was not unfamiliar, he had used that harsh tone on her during his 21st birthday party.

Taking a deep breath, she shakily turned to face the door.

_Knock knock._

"Come in."

Before the door opened, Ichigo felt a flare of murderous intent raging in him at the sound of a male's voice.

_What the hell is a male doing in his Hime's bedroom?_

He clenched his fist when the door opened, shooting a death glare to the figure standing by the bed in the large room.

Orihime took eager steps forward and reached the male, whom Ichigo noticed, was a short and small built black haired boy, who trembled under his unfriendly scrutiny.

Taking two steps forward, Ichigo who seem intent on staring at the boy didn't pay attention when Orihime briefly introduced them, nor when the boy stretched his arms out towards Orihime who eagerly opened her arms to reach for the bundle in his arms.

"Ah, Hanatarou-san! Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome, see you later Orihime-san."

The boy took slow steps towards the door, standing as far away from the orange head as possible, before quickly shutting the door behind him and proceeding to run down the stairs, for safety.

Then Ichigo's gaze finally tore away from the closed door and turned to Orihime and the bundle that she was cradling.

He shook his head and blink hard, twice.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Ichigo… I wa-"

"Who is this?"

"This is our baby girl… your daughter."

_

* * *

_

"WHAT?"

_Baby?_

_My… daughter…_

_I'm the baby's father?!_

"Holy shit!" he rubbed his face and turn to see the hurt look on Orihime's face.

"Well, I meant, what a shock!" he kneaded the back of his neck but his movement halted the minute the bundle began to move.

Two mini fists began to stretch out and the baby with honey hair yawned, her eye lashes fluttered slightly before lazily cracking open her amber eyes.

"Awww baby… Mummy missed you so much!" Orihime cooed in a baby voice and carried the baby upwards, planting a kiss on her forehead and then one on her little button nose.

Seeing her mother, the baby giggled happily and gurgled a kiss that a 6 months old baby could manage.

Orihime kissed the baby's cheek and stood side facing to Ichigo so the baby had a full view of the orange head.

"Ichigo... this is Mika!"

"Mika, this is daddy!"

He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Amber eyes fell towards the honey haired girl, who stared back at him with large and round curious eyes, her mouth formed a little 'O'.

Slowly, he reached his fingers, almost shakily to her and gently touched her puffy rosy cheeks.

He felt something weird swelling in his heart, a choking feeling encasing him.

This was his child, his flesh and blood.

With his other hand, he used two fingers to brush over her petite hand, marveled at how tiny she was.

His breath hitched when the baby caught his index finger with her five tiny fingers. Then, she flashed him a toothless smile.

That moment, the world stopped.

The room was dark, but he could see her clearly - the smiling sunshine, the sunshine of his life, his daughter.

"She has my eyes" he croaked.

It finally sank into him that he was a father… it started out somewhat apprehensive but now all his defenses let down when he saw that little angel that had him wrapped around her tiny _tiny_ fingers. He'd give her the world.

His sense of protectiveness heightened. He would protect the mother and daughter before him… even if it costs him his life… even if he were dead he'd make sure he protects them.

"She's perfect." the new father whispered in awe.

"Yes… she is." the proud mother beamed.

* * *

Scene 5

The strawberry blonde woman sighed as she thought about her missing silver haired lover.

She didn't notice the audience hiding behind the bushes a few feet from the water; Watching in delight as her wet sponge trailed over her milky skin, coating it with moist which shone under the morning light.

Dipping the sponge into the water, she lifted it up to her creamy neck, letting the water ooze out of the sponge, cascading down her breasts.

She tilted her head as she kneaded the glorious mounds. She had walked towards the rocks, the water now thigh high, show casing her round hips and firm buttocks. She placed her left arm on the rock and spread her legs open, wetting her fingers, she stroked her slit before pushing them in.

Then she turn around and leaned on the rock as her left hand started massaging her own breasts, her right hand continue to dive in and out of her swollen pussy.

The image of her lover filled her mind before she came in bliss. Her mouth opened wide and panted in pleasure, moaning his name repetitively.

Her baby blue eyes shot open when she realized she was not alone.

"It's no fun doing it alone. Let's have some real fun!"

Two men, one blonde and one black haired, quickly went into the water to join her.

"No! Get away from me."

"Too bad. You look like you want to be fuck real bad."

The two men pinned her to the rock, one leg pressing her legs, one hand held her wrist above.

Then they started to play with her breasts with their hands and mouth.

"Noooo!" She cried in desperation.

"Damn you've got some gigantic tits,"

"…and they're so fucking soft."

The man let go off her and grabbed her waist from the back, pressing her back against his body, while his unoccupied hand continued to caress her breasts.

The other held her legs and bent down to play with her pussy.

"Help!"

"No one's going to save you sweetpie,"

_Oh no… Help! _

Kicking aimlessly and scratching the men with her nails, she bit one of the arms around her, causing the man to grunt in pain.

As she turned to kick the other man, he caught her wrist. The man who was previously bitten by her slapped her and she fell into the water.

"I can't take it anymore. I want to fuck her."

"Same here! Who should go first?"

"You can take her pussy, I want to fuck her ass."

"Sounds good to me!"

The men laughed hysterically while they roughly squeezed her between them.

A painful curse escaped the blonde man's lips and his neck was twisted before he was thrown towards the large rocks.

"How bout you go fuck him in the ass instead?" the hooded attacker said bemusedly.

The other man suddenly let go of Rangiku and turned to see a rock directed to his face. Rangiku felt a shiver of horror as a loud cry escaped the black haired man.

Blood trickled down from his forehead and he fell lifelessly into the water with a hard splash.

.

"You!" ***

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out (19.10.09)_

***Guess who??

** this is totally inspired by my hometown, homeland, my country - Singapore!

* Scene 3 only the underlined ones are unspoken conversations communicated through pen and paper. Guess who the police man and woman are?

**I'd really like your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heroes Come Back**

**Chapter 9**

Scene 1

Blinking her baby blue eyes rapidly, she could hardly gather her breath as she cried out in shock.

"You!"

The pale face was emotionless as he stared back. Removing his hooded coat, the silver head effortlessly wrapped the naked woman with it, ignoring her interrogation.

"Can you hear me? I said where have you be-nmmh"

Without a word, he claimed her lips, battling with her tongue. Her arms instantly found their way to his neck, as she submitted to his forceful and frantic kisses.

Moaning his name as his hands wandered about her luscious body, he smirked when she arched her back and started to rock her hips against his.

Damn, he wanted to take her right now. He didn't mean to reveal himself. He was determined to control himself even when watching her touch herself drove him mad, but all hell broke lose when those two bastards tried to have their way with her.

Reluctantly, he pulled his lips away from hers, while holding her hips still. Gazing into her confused eyes and furrowed brows, he merely smirked.

"Why Gin? Are you leaving again? Don't you... Don't you want me?"

He wore an icy cold mask but his heart almost broke there and then.

"Sorry Ran, I am," then he lifted her chin with his index finger, "But this time, I'm taking ya with me,"

* * *

Scene 2

_"It was given to the Aizens when Senna Kuchiki was wedded to Stark. Maybe if we get our hands on it..."_

_"Ichigo, you must guard the red amulet with your life. No matter what happens, we can't let whoever owns the scroll get their hands on it!"_

_"Hai, I understand."_

.

Smiling absentmindedly, he could hardly believe that he was a father to this miniature auburn head who was currently sitting on his lap, meddling with his necklace.

He had been a wreck when he thought he lost Orihime, he wasn't about to take anything for granted again. Now, all he needed was to make things official with a wedding. He wanted them to be a proper family, he wanted Mika to have a complete family.

No longer could he be the big baby who hogged full attention from Orihime, but take on another role to protect and love this little princess to bits. Nonetheless, he was more than willing to be the protector of his beloved Orihime and their love child.

"Mika, no baby!"

Mentally cursing himself for not paying enough attention, while the baby cooed aloud as her father frantically removed the saliva coated red amulet from her mouth.

"Are you okay baby girl? Say 'Ah',"

He gave a sigh of relief to see the amulet intact and not broken in her mouth. While the baby stared at him with large sparkly eyes – innocently mocking how overprotective of a father he really was. Shaking his head at the giggling baby, he can't help the smile that tugged his lips.

* * *

Scene 3

"Found it?"

"Nothing at Aizen Manor." The blonde head of special police force smiled. "But here is the list of charges. They lost the war, men and money. The public's not going to feel sorry for them."

"The council has news on the whereabouts on Ichigo too."

"Great, we need that brat to take over as soon as we get our hands on Aizen."

"So the plan is?"

"We have the numbers. And we'll capture them as soon as they return from the war. He won't even know what hit them."

"Well, let's hope it works. We're counting on you, Hirako Shinji."

* * *

Scene 4

"Are we there yet?"

A strip of black cloth hindered her sight, as she was led into the woods. The auburn head was restless like a child, eager and excited, but her companion was determined to remain silent.

They came to a stop, finally.

Reaching her hands to the blindfold to no avail, as they were immediately caught by a stronger pair.

"Can you take it off for me, please?"

Smirking, he bent down for a quick kiss.

"My pleasure,"

Moving behind her, he removed the obi bow that held her yukata together in one swift motion, letting the dress fall around her shoulders. Ignoring her gasp, he tugged the fabric in the way of his prize, and threw it to the ground behind him.

Crying out in shame, as she was standing practically naked in the middle of the woods in broad daylight, she reached for her blindfolds. But her hands were again, interjected by his, as he held them above her head and back her towards a tree.

"Ichigo, don't t-"

Her protest faded off as he captured her hardened nipple in his hot mouth. Biting and teasing her. His right hand was busy toying with her tits, _'damn, her breasts have grown so much'_, he thought while pinching her tout nipple hard.

"Ah. Ahhh. Yes!" she mindlessly screamed in pleasure, singing him the highest praise, and he leaned forward again to pleasure her nipple with his hot mouth, suckling on it with all his might, one after the other.

Then, he slammed his lips over hers, swallowing her wanton cries.

She rubbed her legs together impatiently as heat started to pool in her sweet spot.

His fingers found their way down her belly to her ginger curls, teasing her.

"Ichigo,"

She said his name so sweetly, a soft plea filled with passion and desire, begging him...

"Did you know how much I miss you?" he murmured while kissing her, "The thought of losing you,"

He inserted one finger in her core and started pumping, reaping a long blissful moan from her.

"So wet,"

Then he added a second finger inside, she started to buck her hips with his movement. Faced flushed pink, she grabbed onto his orange locks, calling his name.

"So slick,"

Rubbing his thumb on her clit, he leaned forward to capture her lips, muffling her scream, while his fingers continued to dive in and out of her.

"So tight,"

He muttered hoarsely, controlling himself as his hard member throbbed in need. He was about to lose control just by looking at her glorious form, writhing and squirming beneath him.

"Mine!"

She was close to her peak. But he wanted to look into her eyes when she reached her high. Wanting her to look at him when she came for him, he removed his fingers.

Smirking as she whimpered in protest. He kissed her forehead before slowly removing her blind fold, kissing her eyelids as she got used to the light.

"Ichigo?"

They gazed into each other's dark and delirious eyes filled with lust and fire.

"All mine."

Her heart swelled at his possessive tone.

He then knelt before her, and began eating her out. Lapping at her juices hungrily, licking and sucking her clit, making her whimper.

Clutching his orange locks, her eyes widened for a moment before screwing shut as she cried out his name in ecstasy.

Watching him lick the honey from her release, Orihime was all horny again, new wave of desire filling her, and Ichigo could see those plump flushed lips begging for his entry.

He would take his time to worship her and torment her with pleasure. But now the beast in him wanted to pound into her bad. Just like how he lost control the first time he saw her. He had been such a monster when he had forced himself on her.

But his guilt trip didn't last long as his impatient woman started to remove his clothes for him. She hummed in delighted approval when he threw his pants to the ground.

Licking her dry lips as she devoured his glorious hard tann naked body. Her jaw dropped when her gaze fixated on his long hard and thick member, rubbing legs together restlessly in anticipation of what's to come.

"Hime, I want you... so badly," he ran his hands up and down her sides, as he gave her another long hard kiss. "Do you?"

"Yes! I want y-you! No, I need... you!" she managed to convey, more like whine, her desire through her heavy panting.

Lifting her hips, he sank deep inside her. His throbbing member rejoiced as he was finally inside a woman after one year, and not just inside any woman, but his woman.

She ran her slim digits in his long orange mane and wandered across his back before lowering to cup his tight ass, reaping a loud groan from him.

She rocked her hips with him, "Please, Ichigo, faster!" to which he couldn't agree more.

Urging her legs to wrap around his waist, she quickly complied and moved them to where they belonged. His pace sped up until he was slamming into her with all his might.

The way she tossed back her head, and moved in sync with him while moaning erotically had him go wild and it took all his control to stop himself from coming right there and then.

_Damn, they felt so alive._

_How did we survive the last year without this? _

His ramming and her bucking became more frantic, as were their grunting and moaning. They were close to nirvana and they knew it.

Picking up his pace, he bucked like a wild beast as they were both reaching their peak. With a final few deliberate hard trusts, they stilled, and shuddered.

When she finally came down from her high, did she notice the surrounding area.

"Ichi, isn't this?"

This was their fateful spot, in front of the large oak tree.

"Yeah princess,"

Tears brim her eyes as she traced the bark of the tree, over the carvings of promise made by that boy, now a man, now her man.

"Orihime-chan, I will be your hero. Forever love, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo snaked his arms around her slim waist and pressed her back hard against his muscular chest, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, you're so romantic! Bringing me all the way here," she giggled as she teased.

Although, the main reason was because he wanted his privacy. The hut they lived in Southern Village did not have solid walls like back in Aizen Manor where they had their very audible romps.

He may not care about what his friends would hear, but they had Mika to consider. He wasn't about to scar his precious daughter for life.

"Kiss me." He breathed out against her ear before turning her head to meet his hungry kisses.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become passionate and possessive.

Spreading her legs wider, he cupped her tight ass and then entered her again. Orihime placed one hand on the oak tree for support, while the other hand reached behind her to grab at his orange locks as she cried out in ecstasy.

He greedily took a hold of a breast, massaging and squeezing it in one hand, while the other smoothed over a milky thigh, guided her up and down his shaft. She bounced backwards on him relentlessly, engulfing him in her weeping womanhood.

"Ngahhhh… Oh Ichigoo-"

"Mmphh... Yes Orihime!"

They collapsed on the tree after the earth shattering orgasm. Panting breathlessly, he switched positions with her and lean his back against the tree, then pulling her body close to him, letting her slump against his body.

They were whole again.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Love,_

_Blitch out._

* * *

A/N: My dear readers, please say you're still reading this! I am alive – Yes, sorry for the long wait. Forgive me if this chapter sucks, I really am rusty and out of touch.

Dedicating this to the lovely reviewers ~** Fostersb. Shrinking Violet66. BlackRoseInc. Anime Addiction 4 Ever. Missdramatikkkk. xXsnowfeltXx. Wartanker66. Bullet2tm. SwEeTkIsSeZ. Nel. Brightdown. Sheila. Hikari-hime01. Alice hattercandy. Jamminmarie65. Ever Angel 27. Ellie0223. Raye Lynne. Ori_h. Mickiressa. Zodious. Aki6. Nimi21. Bloodyrose1294. Babiip. PainAndNumb. Princess-myu. Astril. Stezzapatch. Bleachbabe03. HARUAL.**

Last but not least, **Hibari08**, yup this place is flooded with plotless drabbles. Hope you enjoy this.

P.S. May I add that Bleach Chapter 392 has proven once again why it's an inferior manga compared to Naruto Chapter 483. Kakashi-sensei, I love you so much. I hope it isn't goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heroes Come Back**

**Chapter 10**

Scene 1

Can any wars ever be justified? Perhaps there is no right or wrong answer.

However, one must always know when to retreat. As the warships were forced to retreat from the 3 years long struggle, the defeat, the lost of resources, and more significantly – lives lost, it was not a proud moment.

To add salt to the wound, the defeated Aizen troops appeared at their manor, not the least expecting the special police force led by two blondes.

* * *

Scene 2

Lightly humming as the auburn head worked her way around the small kitchen filled with beautiful aroma, she shrieked when a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

"... Morning Ichi,"

"I hate waking up and you're not beside me," Her husband with his trademark scowl held her closer, "What are you doing?"

She turned to him with a blazing smile, "Preparing for tomorrow's party, love. I want Mika's 3rd birthday to be very extra special!"

"Need any help?" he offered, while nuzzling lazily in the crook of her neck.

"It's fine, I'm sure you have plenty of work,"

Ichigo scowled further at the reminder of his work. As leader of Southern village, his paper work never ends. He did not have as many assistants as he did previously as the leader of Aizen clan, everything being on a smaller scale.

"Besides, Nemu is looking after Mika today. I have all the time to prepare for the party."

Orihime leaned into her husband's muscular form and gave him a quick kiss. But he held her firm and expertly deepened it. He soon traced his kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, then back up to her sensitive earlobes.

"Ichi... d-don't y-you have to work?"

Breathing heatedly over her soft milky skin, "I thinking of working on another baby..."

Grey eyes widened in surprise and slight puzzlement. "Are you sure?"

"I know it's been hectic all this while, but the war is finally over. Everyone seems to have forgotten about the lock and the key. Our lives here are pretty much stable." The once ruthless leader grinned like a child as he lifted his gaze to his speechless wife, "That is, well... If you're willing to bear me another one.. or two..."

Pressing her index finger to her lips, the auburn head stared coyly into his eyes with a look he recognized instantly.

"We can't take too long," Orihime whispered seriously while wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'll _work_ extra hard and fast, your highness," the orange head chuckled while carrying his giggling wife to their bedroom.

* * *

Scene 3

_Who in the hell let them in?_

"What is the meaning of this, Hirako Shinji?" the Aizen mastermind questioned while hiding his wrath.

"It's called a warrant," Shinji casually waved the piece of paper in front of the Aizen leader and advisor, "For the list of bribery offences, that's how you managed to use the nation's fund for your wars, and the cruel measures employed by your troops-"

"Look, it's called a war, there's bound to be bloodshed. In the battle field, we win some and lose some." Stark defended.

"We have evidence to show that the tactics employed by the Aizen troops were far from humane," Shinji said as he opened a file with multiple journals and black-white pictures. "Not just towards the enemy troops, the prisoners of war, but even the civilians!"

"Look, if the wars are victorious, everyone celebrates. If the wars are lost, we get charged? I say that's hypocrisy, Hirako Shinji."

"Take a good look at these pictures. Skinning the victims? Feeding them to wild dogs? I will reveal these to the public, Aizen! Let's see what the jury decides when you go to trial."

Hiyori caught Stark's unresisting arms and hand cuffed them. Just as she turned to Sousuke, she paused as a sharp burning sensation hit her.

"HI-HIYORI!"

Shinji cried in horror as his wife fell lifelessly to the ground. His eyes turned wide and bloodshot as he cradled his wife.

The rest of the police squad had rushed into the house when they heard the gunshot. Aizen Sousuke was nowhere in sight, but they caught sight of Stark scrambling upstairs.

"FREEZE!"

Stark continued to run, but with his hands cuffed, he was defenceless.

"Aizen-sama, wait!"

The Aizen leader finally caught sight of Sousuke as the latter was headed for the secret escape route.

"You're leading them to me, I have to do this since you're only getting in my way,"

Stark's eyes were wide with disbelief as Sousuke tugged the scroll into his coat, then lifted his pistol to him.

* * *

Scene 4

An arrogant smirk was plastered on his usually scowling face as he remembered his morning romp with his lovely wife.

Damn, he felt energetic today. Shaking his head to clear off the steamy recollection – he wanted to finish his paper work before the end of the day so he could spend more time with his lovely wife and perfect angel of a daughter.

Reaching for another document, the orange head didn't notice the glass of water that was sitting dangerously close. The horrible sound of the glass crashing onto the concrete ground soon followed.

_What is this unsettling feeling?_

The loud banging on the door came next, without a warning the familiar faces charged into his office.

"Ichigo, we must hurry!"

.

.

A dreamy blush covered her naturally radiant cheeks as she recalled the hot morning sex, and another steamy round in the showers.

Surprisingly, she was not tired. In fact, she was rejuvenated and quickly worked her way in the kitchen, putting the cake mix into the oven and the fresh produce nicely marinated for dinner.

Reaching for another utensil, the auburn head turned around abit too quickly and her elbow made contact with the glass of water at the edge of the horrible sound of the glass crashing onto the concrete ground soon followed.

_What is this unsettling feeling?_

The loud banging on the door got gave her a shock. Orihime hurriedly cleaned up the mess and rushed to the door,

"Oh, Orihime! I'm s-s-sorry!"

.

.

* * *

Scene 5

Panting as he reached the woods, the dark brown haired man finally spotted a familiar pathway as described by his silver haired left hand man.

He had warned Aizen about the special police and prepared a horse for him in the Aizen manor's secret escape exit with a map to his hideout.

_I knew I could trust you._

"Gin,"

"How are you Aizen-sama?"

The man merely nodded and followed the silver haired into the hideout.

"Where's Stark?"

"Got rid of him," Aizen stated as a matter of fact as they entered an old dungeon while Gin grinned widely.

As they sat on the tatami floor, the dark haired man retrieved a thin long cylinder covered in blanket. Gin smiled as his red eyes met the treasure.

"Alas, you have the scroll! Congratulations Aizen-sama,"

Meanwhile, Rangiku who stood outside the room, was shocked. For the past three years, she had lived in this hideout with Gin. He'd leave every now and then for "business", but he'd never tell her anything.

Never had she suspected Gin was still working with Aizen Sousuke. She had enough! She had to warn others about Aizen Sousuke's location. Just as she turned, she was staring at the blonde bombshell with a bundle in her arms.

"Are you eavesdropping on Aizen-sama and Gin?" Halibel said menacingly.

"Tch. Why would I? I was about to enter the room,"

The strawberry blonde beauty followed Halibel and entered, since the two men had already heard them. She had to pretend, and think of another plan later.

"Don't worry Aizen-sama, tomorrow we'll state our bargain in exchange for the girl's life. Once we get them, we can run away from this place with the hidden treasures."

All four pairs of eyes now lay on the bundle in Halibel's care.

"Ne, whose kid is that?" Rangiku's eyes widened as she noticed the orange bangs – it's way too coincidental... she stepped forward but was stopped by Gin.

"So you brought that woman along, Gin?" Sousuke chuckled.

"Gin! Is that baby-? Please don't tell me you-" she cried and ready herself to run, "Unbelievable! I'm going to warn the others!"

Then, a loud smack was heard before the action so swift was noticed. A red mark appeared on the side of Ran's face. Her broken baby blue eyes stared at the attacker.

"Halibel, tie her up and give me the keys to the dungeon," Gin stared ahead, avoiding those broken blue eyes.

The dark skinned beauty handed the bundle over to Aizen and followed Gin's orders.

"NO! Let go off me, you bitch!" Rangiku wrestled against Halibel who had her arms pin behind her managed to tie her hands.

"Gin, you're a fucking jerk! Go to hell!"

"Come on Hali, show me to our room," Sousuke cradled the bundle followed Halibel out of the room, "We'll let Gin deal with his woman,"

Once everyone had left the small room, Ran thought he'd apologise for hitting her. She had never been hit in her entire life!

How wrong she was when she found herself locked in the old underground dungeon, pinned to the wall by the man who supposed to be the love of her life.

"I thought your loyalty was with me since I took you away 3 years ago," his words cold with venom, "And you're thinking of running to Ichigo and friends?"

Suddenly, his left hand was around her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"It's not too late to turn back Gin! I followed you because I love you but I didn't think you're-"

His hand trailed over her cover bone, and down to her chest.

"Aizen-sama was right about you women,"

He was squeezing her mounds, while his other hand roughly pulled her robe apart. With her hands tied behind her, she could hardly fight against him. He was always the mad lover. In the back of his mind, he never knew when would be the last time he'd make love to her. So he'd always give her his all.

Now, as he forcefully rammed into her, causing screams of mixture with pleasure and pain from his lover, he did not stop his frantic thrusts.

He left harsh bites around her neck and breasts, marking her as forever his.

As he approached the edge and loaded his essence into her, he whispered words of farewell only for her ears.

.

.

.

.

Blitch out (25 July 2010)

* * *

A/N: Sorry my dear readers, short and crappy chapter which I had to cut into half.

Posting the first part is just a sign that I've stop procrastinating. I've been lurking in fanfic with no muse to write at all for way too long. Bleach storyline has no inspiration (but no matter what happens, I've always been an Ichihime fan and I will forever be). Aside from that, there hasn't been any good fics or updates in Ichihime fanfics for ages as well. So, I'm back to kick some arses!

Plus, I promised zodious that I'd update today :)

As for the second un-posted part, I wasn't quite satisfied with somethings but at least now you all know I'm alive.

Once again, I thank all my reviewers, you are my sole motivation, really appreciate your kind words. *HUGS*


	11. Chapter 11

Heroes Come Back

Chapter 11

Scene 1

Ichigo and nakamas sped to his house, his friends briefly mentioning the plan to trap the newly escaped Aizen along the way. What he didn't expect was to see the front door to his house opened, his wife kneeling on the floor next to Nemu.

"Hime? What happened?" he asked, worried, as he helped her stand up.

"Ichigo! Our baby... Our baby... What should I do? Ichigo! Tell me what should I do? "

_No No No... Not his daughter!_

His heart sank deeper and deeper as he heard her crying desperately. The distressed auburn haired had both her hands in her messy and tangled hair, her tears flowing uncontrollably.

Nemu then stepped forward and gave a brief recap of how Mika was stolen from her side by a masked female with golden blonde hair. She begged for their forgiveness and apologised over and over again.

"How could you let that happen? Did you fight her?" Tatsuki clenched her fists as she glared at Nemu.

Ishida and Chad shared a knowing look. Then while Ishida brought Nemu away from the centre of the topic, Chad tried to calm Tatsuki down.

"...Think Aizen is behind this?"

"The only golden blonde who is strong enough _has_ to be _her_..."

The nakamas turned their focus to Ichigo and Orihime, who didn't seem to notice their surroundings.

Ichigo had his arms protectively wrapped around his wife's form, holding her trembling form close. Orihime clung onto the fabric of his sleeves for dear life as he placed his lips on her forehead and solemnly promised, "Don't worry Hime, I'll bring our baby back. I'll protect her."

* * *

Scene 2

They left their hideout before the sun rose.

"Where is she?" Aizen asked.

The silver head gave his master a sadistic smile and silently said one word.

"Dead."

Aizen raised his brows.

"I'm glad you finally got rid of that woman, But I always thought you had strong emotions for her..."

"She was in the way." Gin shrugged nonchalantly.

As they made their way through the forrest, Gin soon led Aizen to the entrance to the council's hideout.

"So this is the so-called-council's hideout?"

"Yes," Gin smiled as he swiftly pointed his sword to Aizen's back.

"It is also the place you will be defeated, Aizen-_sama_,"

The brown haired man frowned.

"In the end, you betray me."

"I was with the council all along." He continued, "All these while, I was sent by the council. I've been reporting the bad deeds you've committed. I was just waiting for the right time – to kill you."

The forrest was still as Aizen stood calmly, back facing the silver haired man. A gust of wind blew the fallen leaves, signalling fast-moving intruders on their way. Aizen knew he didn't stand a chance if more of his enemies arrived.

"Alright, alright," Aizen dropped his sword and slowly extended his arms.

Gin's sword was fast, but not as fast as the pistol that Aizen held. He shot Gin in the arm, causing Gin to drop his own sword. Then he turned to face him and pointed the pistol to where his heart lay.

Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger.

_I'm glad I said sorry..._

Pain spread through his whole body. He was slowly paralysed, he was gradually fading away. His lids were heavy, but he smiled as he always did. All his flashbacks were memories with her, he had no regrets.

"Aizen! Give it up now,"

Quickly scanning his surrounding, the dark haired man realised he was surrounded by a circle of troops led by Ichigo and his nakamas.

"Nice to see you, Ichigo," Aizen turned to face his nephew.

"There's no use, you have no where to run," Ichigo managed to strike the pistol in two.

"I was the one who gave you power and trained you to become the strong warrior you are. Are you honestly going to kill your uncle? "

"I appreciate you taking me under your wing, but that was just for your benefit – so consider us equal,"

"Well not so fast, if you want your precious little girl alive."

Ichigo froze.

"Aizennn! How could you be so cruel? She is your grandniece."

Ichigo motioned for Aizen to pick up his sword. The two of them charged at each other in full force.

"To be honest, I never considered you my nephew," Aizen said nonchalantly as he thought of how he got rid of his sister and her husband, "Besides, I won't be using that tone if my daughter were in enemy hands."

"Exactly,"

This time, Aizen froze.

* * *

Scene 3

_The strawberry blonde ran as fast as her legs could muster. She had to get help!_

_After he had raped her in the dungeon, Gin had kissed her lips with all his might before tracing kisses to her earlobes. Sliding the dungeon key and a small pistol into her hands, he whispered where Halibel would be keeping Mika safe while he and Aizen confronted Ichigo and the council in exchange for freedom._

"_I'm sorry Ran, I tried to keep you out of harms way many times but you just keep appearing, I wished you never knew anything,"_

_"No! I'm glad you told me. I knew you couldn't be bad. I just knew... the man I've fallen in love with was not a bad person. Isn't there another way? Why don't you come with me now?"_

_"No matter what happens, just promise me you'll live on happily. I just want to see you happy." _

_She nodded and held his hands._

"_Gin, I love you! Please be safe, I'll wait for you." _

_He nodded and let go of her._

"_There's no time, hurry and go now__. Be careful,"_

_She reached the council's hideout and passed Gin's message to the elders._

_Kisuke and Yoruichi sent Shinji to Ichigo, while they followed Rangiku to give Halibel a surprise visit to retrieve Mika._

_Now, as she desperately ran back to the council's hideout, she tried her best to fight the tears forming._

_You have to be safe, love!_

_How could I ever have doubted you, my love!_

_The forrest was still as._

_Then, all she heard was the trigger - and her world shattered._

* * *

Scene 4

"Exactly,"

"Mika is safe with Orihime now, Ichigo,"

The group turned their attention to the two elders who arrived, along with Rangiku.

Ichigo gave an inward sigh of relief.

Aizen raised his sword again, but Ichigo swiftly took down Aizen's only weapon. Meanwhile, Kisuke and Yoruichi had their swords on both side's of Aizen's neck – rendering him motionless. Shinji wasted no time in hand cuffing the brown haired man's hands behind him.

Rangiku's breathing was heavy as she approached the silver head, hers tear drops never ending as she kneeled to cradle Gin. She held one of his hand close, even if she wanted to hug him tightly, but she wanted to avoid causing him more pain.

"You're gonna be okay, the fight is over, we'll bring you to a medic and... just don't leave me Gin!"

"Ran-chan, I love you." He placed a hand to her cheeks, but it slide off lifelessly seconds later.

He was smiling at their first encounter, he was still smiling even if it were their last.

.

.

.

_._

_Blitch out (22 August 2010)_

A/N: First off, I KNEW IT!

(spoiler alert) Gin was always a double-agent in my fic, cos deep down I believe he's a spy that ran off with Aizen so he can kill him! But I didn't expect him to be dead but what to do, Ichigo is useless and late. GinRan is love! I started this fic couple of years back, and while it's AU I tried to incorporate scenes from the actual manga – this chapter was written before I read the recent month's update! So I'm glad that it's actually in line with the actual on-going plot! Anyway, this chapter is short because it was cut off from the previous chapter, but I'm quite happy with the way it turn out rather than trying to prolong it - Hope you guys enjoy it too!

_Thanks a million for taking the time to read & leaving me motivating reviews that keeps me going on! *glomps* You guys are my muse!_

_**Zodious**__ – i'm glad you've pointed them out, i need another pair of glasses these days. You made my day with the review, cheers._

_**Turtle-chan666**__ – it's great to hear about your journal, good luck with your writing, i look forward to it. have a wonderful day too_

_**Hikari-hime 01**__ – you're too kind, i'm glad you found the short update good. And hope you enjoyed this one too._

_**Ever Angel 27**__ – I've never intended for Gin to be bad, I hope you're happy with the way it turns out. I'm actually kinda of sad Gin has to die in the manga, I mean there's plenty of other weaker characters that can die haha._

_**Mickiressa**__ - i missed you too! Hope you're doing well! Your kind & generous praise for my work really makes me happy._

_**AmyRoselover**__ – i'm glad you're still in tune despite my late updates *hugs*_

_**Princess-myu **__– finally haha, sorry for making you wait for such a long time, hope the update is satisfactory._

_**xBlueFlamingox**__ – i'm surprised how my fic turned out to be same as the actual bleach plot even if it's au. I reckon Ran ain't as poor thing as Gin =(_

_**missdramatikkkk **– hey, i'm back cos i miss your reviews that always made me laugh. I'll try my best to bring in more spice =p_

_Please review! Need to feel the love. Plus, it's gonna be one of the last times for this fic! Next chapter - The Finale. _

_I may leave Gin to be dead or alive depending on your review requests! _


End file.
